INVALID
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Jaemin memang sedikit, Euhm, agak, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Jaemin itu luar biasalah pokoknya." NOMIN/JENOXJAEMIN NCT
1. Chapter 1

**INVALID**

 **Chapter I : Kesan Pertama itu Penting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOMIN**

 **JENO X JAEMIN**

 **(NCT)**

 **RATE M. ROMANCE. COMEDY.**

 **Rate M**

 **BL/SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/GAY/HOMO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang repost tanpa izin!**

 **Dilarang copas!**

 **Cerita ini milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia tidak mau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tidur siang hanya dengan memakai celana _boxer_. Lalu selepasnya ketika sudah bangun akan berjalan ke balkon rumah, mengambil jemurannya yang telah kering.

Ia tahu hari ini ada yang sedikit beda dengan kebiasaannya itu. Kegiatannya tidak mentok pada mengambil jemuran saja, melainkan sampai berjoget-joget sarap di balkon sambil mendendangkan lagu-lagu artis barat yang sedang _hits_. Ia mengesampingkan jemurannya dan melakukan beberapa _stretching_ di balkonnya dengan tubuh hampir telanjang.

Dia melentingkan tulang punggungnya, seperti seekor kucing yang baru bangun tidur.

"Wuoh, anginnya, anginnya... kencang sekali." Selanya di tengah dendangan lagu ketika angin siang bertiup kencang. Dia mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan tiupan angin itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Angin itu bandel, semakin dicoba diabaikan tiupannya malah semakin kencang.

Sialan. Mengganggu kegiatan orang saja.

Dengan hati mendumal, dia menghentikan jogetannya dan segera bergerak mengangkati jemuran. Dia meraih kaosnya, celana-celana jeans miliknya, _bra_ milik mamanya, daster milik mamanya, rok panjang milik mamanya, dan celana _denim_ miliknya semuanya ia ambil satu-satu.

" _Havana ohh na...naaa_." Dia bernyanyi sambil meraih celana dalamnya. Berputar-putar menikmati lagunya sambil memainkan celana dalamnya ke udara. Mengangkatnya ke atas dan memutar-mutarkannya dengan heboh.

Orang gila.

Dia masih akan terus bertindak gila seperti itu jika saja kakinya tidak tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri saat sedang melangkah. Tubuhnya oleng, genggamannya pada celana dalam yang ada di tangan kiri juga mulai merenggang, lalu pada saat angin sedang bertiup kencang, bak sebuah gerak lambat yang mendebarkan, celana dalam itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Terlepas dengan begitu saja, terlempar dari tangannya dan melayang di udara mengikuti arus angin.

Dia menatap adegan itu dengan mulut menganga, tangannya terulur mencoba meraih celana dalam berwarna kuning itu kembali. Tapi kuasa angin berkehendak lain. Celana dalam berwarna kuning bergambar tokoh kartun _larva_ itu terus mengudara dengan bebasnya tanpa pawang ke arah balkon samping rumahnya.

Dia melotot dengan khawatir, tidak mengharapkan celana dalam itu akan terbang sampai ke sana. Dengan ringisan hati, dia berteriak lantang.

"TIDAAAAKK!"

Bersamaan dengan itu. Seorang pria yang tidak ia kenali muncul dari balkon rumah itu. Orang itu menoleh ke arahnya ketika ia berteriak. Dia membolakan matanya ketika mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik. Dan bola matanya semakin melebar lagi ketika kejadian tidak diharapkan terjadi.

Celana dalam miliknya, celana itu, mendarat di sana, di wajah milik tetangganya itu. Di wajahnya?!

Sekali lagi, di wajahnya!

Demi apa dia malu! Celana dalamnya mendarat di wajah orang!

"M-maafkan aku. Astaga, maafkan aku." Dengan tubuh setengah bugilnya dia terus membungkukkan tubuh dengan kikuk. Meminta maaf dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat. Dia malu. Malu kawan.

"Maafkan aku, maafk-ARRRGGG! MAMA!"

Dasar anak mama.

Selepasnya ia berteriak lagi. Berteriak memanggil ibunya karena saking malu, dan berlari dengan terbirit-birit menuju ke dalam rumah.

Celana dalam kuning bergambar _larva_ miliknya mendarat dengan sangat tidak tahu diri di atas wajah milik orang lain.

Tolong tenggelamkan dia! Dia malu!

Rasanya mau hidup jadi segan tapi mau matipun ia enggan! Dia malu, malu, dan sangat malu. Ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti itu, membuat dia jadi semakin malu. Bugil! Kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar sangat tidak pantas untuk dipertontonkan. Tubuh kurus dengan garis selangka yang tajam, serta beberapa rusuk yang menonjol, benar-benar bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat dibanggakan jika diperlihatkan ke orang lain.

"ARRRRGHHHHH!"

Dia bahkan masih berteriak dengan gila saat sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Memalukan sekali!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...NoMin...**

 **No copas.**

 **No repost.**

 **No plagiat.**

 **...Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, mama mana kepikiran. Mama pikir kau tidak akan peduli soal itu."

Jaemin mengerang. Dia menatap ibunya dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

"Setidaknya beri tahu aku kalau rumah sebelah sudah ada penghuninya. Aku kan jadi malu, ma!" Jaemin menyesali perbuatannya pada siang tadi. Andai saja sejak awal dia sudah tahu jika rumah sebelah sudah ada penghuninya, maka kebiasaan bersèmi telanjang serta berjoget di balkon akan segera ia hentikan. Takut-takut dilihat orang dan akan dikira sarap oleh mereka.

Ibunya Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya dengan wajah lugu tanpa penyesalan.

"Tapi kan, seharusnya kau itu juga harus sadar kalau kebiasanmu itu tidak baik. Mana ada joget-joget begitu di balkon. Mentang-mentang kanan-kiri rumah kita tidak ada penghuninya, bukan berarti kau harus sarap begitu kan?"

Jaemin mendengus. Sedikit membenarkan juga apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau disalahkan.

"Kalau tahu anaknya suka joget-joget di balkon seharusnya mama segera beritahu jika rumah sebelah sudah ada penghuninya. Biar aku tidak kelepasan lagi melakukan itu. Sudah ah! Pokoknya besok aku tidak mau angkat jemuran lagi. Selepas tidur siang aku akan langsung main saja." Jaemin mendengus sebelum meninggalkan ibunya dengan begitu saja di dapur.

Ibunya sendiri tidak peduli, dia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak makan malam.

Jaemin mampir sebentar ke kamarnya, mengambil jaket lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Tapi ketika sudah sampai di halaman rumah, dia segera berbalik dan berlari lagi ke dalam rumah. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu rumah lalu menetralkan napasnya yang berhembus dengan tidak teratur.

"Hampir. Hampir saja aku berpapasan dengannya." Ucapnya ketika di halaman tadi secara tak sengaja melihat si tetangga sebelah sedang menutup pagar rumahnya untuk pergi keluar entah ke mana. Hampir saja jika ia tidak melihat itu bisa jadi mereka akan berpapasan. Astaga, dia belum siap.

Dia membuka pintu rumahnya sedikit, mengintip dari sana untuk melihat apakah situasi di luar sudah aman. Matanya mengedar, memindai halaman rumah tetangganya dengan awas. Dia menghela napas. Rumah sebelah sudah sepi dan sepertinya si tetangga telah pergi.

Aman. Aman.

Begitu gumamnya sambil melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri keluar rumah. Sudah tidak ada keraguan serta ketakutan lagi, dia sudah merasa aman dan nyaman sekarang. Tanpa banyak ganjalan lagi, dia berjalan dengan santai menuju ke _minimarket_ yang ada di depan komplek sana.

Ketika sudah sampai di _minimarket_ , ia segera berjalan menghampiri bilik mie instan. Mengambil dua _cup_ ramen instan lalu menyeduhnya di depan konter kasir. Ia tersenyum singkat mencoba ramah ketika sang kasir menyapanya.

"Ini saja?" Tanya kasir.

"Euhm, dua bungkus _potato chips_." Jawab Jaemin sambil menambahkan dua bungkus keripik kentang pada barang beliannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya setelah selesai membayar kedua barang itu. Dia membawa dua ramen instan beserta jajanannya keluar toko, berniat untuk menyantap ramen itu di meja-kursi yang telah disediakan di depan toko.

Matanya mengedar mencari kursi yang kosong, dan matanya terjatuh pada satu tempat yang diduduki oleh seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil kisaran dua atau tiga tahun yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya dengan lesu di atas meja. Dia tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya bergabung dengan bocah itu bukanlah keputusan yang salah.

"Hei, bocah. Ke mana orangtuamu?" Jaemin meletakkan keripiknya di atas meja dengan dua ramen instannya. Dia membuka penutup _cup_ ramennya, menghirup aromanya dengan dalam sambil menjilat bibir bawah.

"Wow, aromanya... harum sekali." Gumam Jaemin sambil menuangkan ramennya, menggabungkannya menjadi satu ke dalam satu wadah saja.

Bocah yang ada di depan Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jaemin dengan mata sayu.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Jaemin, dia mulai menyumpit ramennya, meniupnya pelan-pelan sambil sesekali tangannya yang lain mencomot keripik kentang yang ia jadikan sebagai lauk.

Bocah itu menggeleng lalu menatap Jaemin yang sedang mengunyah keripiknya dengan tatapan melas. Berharap supaya dibagi sedikit padanya.

"Hee, kau mau? Ambil saja." Jaemin menyodorkan bungkus keripik kentangnya yang masih tersisa satu pada bocah itu.

Mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, bocah itu segera membuka bungkus keripik pemberian dari Jaemin dengan senang lalu segera mengunyahnya dengan lahap. Jaemin yang menatapnya jadi tersenyum. Bocah itu sedang lapar mungkin.

"Kau belum makan?" Jaemin berucap sambil memasukkan satu sumpitan besar mie ke dalam mulutnya. Meski masih panas, tapi dia sudah kebal. Sudah terbiasa makan beginian.

Bocah itu mengangguk lucu sambil menjilati jari tangannya, menghisap bumbu keripik yang masih tertinggal di sana dengan perasaan senang.

Mendapat respon semanis itu, Jaemin jadi merasa senang. "Kau lucu sekali ya. Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" Tanya Jaemin lagi sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya. "Aahh, enaknya." Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan puas ketika kuah ramen itu terasa sangat menyegarkan di tenggorokan.

" _Appa_." Jawab sang bocah. " _Hyung_ , lamennya enak ya? Boleh minta cidak?" Tatapan penuh harap kembali diperlihatkan oleh bocah itu saat melihat Jaemin tampak begitu lahap menyantap ramen tersebut.

Jaemin yang gemas dengan mata itu langsung menganggukinya. Dia mengambil satu sumpitan kecil, meniupnya pelan lalu disuapkan kepada bocah itu. "Enak sekali. Kau pasti akan suka." Ucapnya sambil membersihkan baju sang bocah yang terkena tetesan kuah ramennya.

Jaemin menyomot keripik kentangnya lagi. "Omong-omong ke mana _appa_ -mu?" Lalu bersiap untuk menyumpit ramennya kembali. Dia mengedarkan matanya, mencari letak keberadaan ayah dari sang bocah yang tidak ada di sisi sang anak. Sembrono sekali main meninggalakan anak seperti ini.

"Itu _appa_ -nya jicungie." Bocah itu menunjuk seorang pria yang baru keluar dari dalam toko dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangan. Jaemin mengikuti arah telunjuk sang bocah untuk melihat bagaimana rupa orangtuanya.

Dan setelahnya.

Jaemin menyesali keputusannya untuk duduk di kursi ini. Menyesal sudah menemani bocah itu mengobrol sejak tadi. Jaemin menyesalinya. Menyesal sesesal-sesalnya.

"Jisung, maaf _appa_ terlalu lama. Tadi harus antre di kasir."

Suaranya membuat Jaemin ingin segera ditenggelamkan. Tenggelamkan saja dia sekarang!

Dengan membungkus keripik kentangnya kembali, ketika ayah dari bocah ini sudah berada di dekat meraka, Jaemin memutuskan untuk pelan-pelan berbenah, dia ingin kabur dari sini. Dia tidak mau belama-lama di sini. Dia terlalu malu jika terus berada di sini.

"Dia siapa?"

Ayah bocah itu menunjuk Jaemin. Bertanya sambil menatap putranya dengan heran.

" _Hyung_ baik, _appa_. Tadi jicungie dicuapi lamen."

Hal ini membuat Jaemin semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang. Dia menunduk dalam. Mengangkut barang beliannya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dengan patah-patah.

"Permisi.." Jaemin bergumam lirih, segera balik kanan setelah berhasil berdiri. Dia membelakangi kedua orang itu, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada mereka berdua. Terlebih pada ayah dari bocah itu. Tahu kenapa?

Karena ayah dari bocah itu adalah pria yang tadi siang mencium celana dalamnya secara tidak sengaja!

Iya! Pria itu adalah tetangga sebelah rumah, tetangga barunya! Yang mencium celana dalamnya!

"Hei?"

Jaemin tersentak. Pria itu bersuara kepadanya saat dia akan melangkah. Jaemin, tidak sanggup menoleh. Dia hanya diam saja di tempat sebelum menunduk dalam sambil menengok sedikit ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah akan pergi, kenapa terburu-buru? Tapi kalau boleh kusarankan, mencerna sambil berjalan itu tidak baik." Saran pria itu saat melihat Jaemin beranjak sambil membawa _cup_ ramennya. Sedikit jaga-jaga jika orang itu nekat memakan ramennya di tengah perjalanan.

Jaemin menganggukan kepalanya dengan miris. Iya, iya dia paham. Mencerna sambil berjalan itu tidak baik. Tapi lebih tidak baik lagi jika ia tetap lanjut makan ramen di situ, bersama dengan kalian! Rasanya itu hanya akan membuat perutnya berputar-putar karena terpaan rasa malu yang terus berpusar di dalam situ.

Lebih baik dia minggat saja dari situ. Angkat kaki lalu kabur, sehingga wajahnya bisa sedikit terselamatkan dari rasa malu ini.

Atau parahnya malah semakin diterpa rasa malu?

 **"DUUK!"**

"Aaaaaa..." Dia tersandung, tersandung oleh (lagi-lagi) kakinya sendiri ketika baru akan melangkah. Beruntung dia tidak sampai tersungkur, hanya keripik kentangnya saja yang melayang. Itupun beruntungnya lagi bungkus keripik kentangnya masih berada di dalam kantong kreseknya.

Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia buru-buru mengambil keripik kentangnya di tanah lalu segera tancap gas untuk kabur.

Dia berlari kencang. Dengan ramen di tangan kiri dan keripik di tangan kanan. Dia lari dengan kalang-kabut meratapi nasib sialnya pada malam ini.

"Aaaaa! Mamaaaaa! Yang tadi itu sangat memalukan!" Teriaknya dengan heboh ketika sudah berlari cukup jauh dari mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau menyesal tapi kau anakku. Aduh, Na Jaemin! Bergunalah sedikit! Cari kerja dan jangan jadi pengangguran terus!" Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar jam lima pagi, ibunya Jaemin sudah berkicau dengan sangat berisiknya di dalam kamar milik Jaemin, yang saat ini si pemilik kamar sendiri malah masih tertidur di ranjangnya dengan posisi yang sangat tidak bisa didefinisikan.

Kaki mengangkang lebar. Tidak memakai atasan, hanya celana kolor berwarna hijau yang melekat di selangkangan. Mulutnya terbuka, sampai sesekali juga mendengkur, dan rambutnya juga porak-poranda bagai usai diterpa badai.

Ya Tuhan. Rasanya ibu Jaemin ingin _nyebut_ sebanyak-banyaknya sekarang.

"YAK! NA JAEMIN! BANGUN KAUU!"

Dan setelahnya, satu gelas air terguyur dengan sangat derasnya di atas wajah milik Jaemin. Jaemin langsung tersentak, bak habis kena sentrum. Tubuhnya bangun dengan gelagapan dan megap-megap seperti ikan koi yang terlempar dari kolamnya.

"BANGUN DAN LAKUKAN KEGIATAN YANG BERMANFAAT SANA!" Teriak ibu Jaemin kembali sebelum meninggalkan kamar anaknya dengan hati yang meradang dipenuhi oleh emosi.

Jaemin membuka matanya. Wajahnya linglung, nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan wajah bodoh seolah tempat ini bukanlah habitatnya, melainkan tempat asing.

"Aaah... tadi itu suara mama. Aahh, dia menyuruhku bangun. Ok, bangun. Selamat pagi."

 **"BRUK!"**

Dan tubuhnya kembali mendarat di atas ranjang. Dia lanjut tidur dan bermalas-malasan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, tetangga sebelah itu duda?" Sekarang Jaemin sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Dia memakai kaos santai, celana olahraga selutut dan sepasang sepatu lari berwarna hitam terpasang di kakinya.

"Hm." Ibu Jaemin menanggapi dengan jutek sambil menyirami tanaman bunganya. Dia masih jengkel dengan anaknya yang setiap pagi selalu susah dibangunkan.

"Judes sekali." Sindir Jaemin sambil melakukan pemanasan.

Niatnya, pagi ini, daripada terus kena omel dari sang ibu, dia berencana untuk lari-lari pagi keliling komplek. Hitung-hitung menambah kebugaran tubuhnya yang belakangan memang sedang memburuk akibat perilaku bermalas-malasannya.

"Makanya cari kerja atau apa dan berhenti malas-malasan supaya mama tidak marah-marah terus, dan lama-lama kena serangan jantung dan hipertensi! Dasar anak nakal!" Ibunya Jaemin kembali _ngomel_ , kali ini dia melayangkan kakinya untuk menendang pantat milik Jaemin dengan keras.

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit, MA!" Sentak Jaemin dengan tidak terima. Dia mengelus pantatnya pelan sambil meringis jengkel pada sang ibu.

"Mama tau sendiri, kemarin aku tidak lulus ujian CPNS." Jaemin berdecih mengingat kenangan buruknya mengenai kegagalan ujiannya.

"Halah, kalau begitu cari kerja yang lain sana. Jangan mentok di situ!" Ibunya Jaemin geram.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kerja lain selain jadi PNS!" Elak Jaemin dengan kepala batu.

"Hish! Kalau begitu ikut bimbel sana biar bisa lulus di ujian berikutnya!"

"Aadaaawwhh!" Jaemin kembali berteriak kencang ketika pantatnya lagi-lagi ditendang oleh sang ibu dengan lebih sadis.

Dengan meringis Jaemin menatap ibunya.

"Dasar mamah tiri!" Teriaknya marah lalu balik kanan, lebih baik dia segera _jogging_ daripada terus kena tendang oleh sang nyonya rumah yang galaknya bukan main itu.

"Jangan pulang kau berani berkata begitu lagi! Mama tiri katamu?! Kukembalikan ke dalam perut lagi tahu rasa kau, dasar anak nakal!" Ibu Jaemin berteriak marah saat Jaemin sudah keluar dari pagar rumah.

Mendengarnya Jaemin hanya berjulur lidah. "MASA BODOH!" Balasnya dengan suara teriakkan yang sangat kencang.

Di depan pagar rumah, ketika Jaemin sudah akan berlari, matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan seorang bocah sedang menangis di depan pagar rumahnya. Bocah itu berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah di lipatan tangan sambil sesekali terisak dengan lirih.

Jaemin yang melihatnya merasa heran. Dia celingukkan mencari orangtua bocah itu, namun tidak ada. Pelan-pelan dia mendekat, berdiri di depannya sambil sesekali menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Hei, bocah. Kenapa menangis di situ?" Jaemin berucap.

Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya, hidungnya memerah dan wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Jaemin yang melihatnya menyipitkan mata. Bocah ini adalah Jisung kalau ia tidak salah ingat. Anak dari tetangga barunya itu. Melihatnya berlinang air mata seperti ini langsung membuat Jaemin jadi tidak tega.

Bocah bernama Jisung itu berdiri. Menghapus air matanya pelan lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi kanan, dan kembali berjongkok lagi. Heh? Sehabis berjongkok bocah itu kembali menyembunyikan wajah dan melanjutkan tangisannya lagi.

Heh? Bocah aneh.

"Hei. Kenapa menangis di situ?" Tanyanya lagi dengan heran sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Tapi bocah itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi saat ditanyai begitu oleh Jaemin. Bocah itu mencebikkan bibirnya dengan kesal lalu menggeser tubuhnya lagi ke kanan dan lanjut menangis lagi.

Eeh?

"Kenapa cih?! Jicungie tidak boleh menangith di citu?!" Jisung kesal karena sejak tadi Jaemin terus mengomentari lokasi tempatnya menangis. Dia beranggapan sepertinya Jaemin tidak suka kalau dia menangis di tempat-tempat tadi.

Jaemin terbahak. "Bukan begitu." Lalu melambaikan tangannya pelan, menampik prasangka dari sang bocah.

"Jisung kenapa?" Jaemin yang sudah tahu nama anak itu menanyainya dengan pelan.

"Kecal!" Jawab Jisung sambil menundukkan kepala. Bocah itu masih terisak dan bahkan mulai sesenggukan.

Jaemin yang mendengarnya jadi semakin merasa tidak tega. Entah kejadian apa yang membuat bocah itu kesal hingga menangis seperti ini, tapi yang jelas kondisinya saat ini benar-benar membuat hatinya tersentuh. Ingin menenangkan dan meredakan tangisannya.

"Hei, daripada menangis, mau ikut dengan _hyung_ tidak?" Tawarnya pada bocah itu. Dia ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan sekaligus menghiburnya supaya tidak menangis lagi.

Jisung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan menilai, apakah sosok ini bisa dipercaya? Apa tidak masalah jika dia ikut dengannya? Apa orang ini tidak akan berlaku buruk padanya?

"Tenang saja. Aku orang baik _kok_. Buktinya semalam aku mau berbagi makanan denganmu." Bujuk Jaemin dengan kalimat persuasifnya yang begitu ampuh.

"Tapi jicung belum ijin cama _appa_." Jisung berucap pelan ketik Jaemin sudah mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongan. Jisung memeluk leher milik Jaemin lalu menatap Jaemin dengan mata yang membulat yang masih nampak sembab.

Jaemin menggeleng sebagai respon. "Tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Lalu menyeka air mata di kedua pipi milik Jisung.

"MAAAAA! BILANG TETANGGA SEBELAH KALAU ANAKNYA SEDANG MAIN DENGANKU! MAAA AKU PERGI DULU!"

Setelahnya tanpa peduli apakah sang ibu mendengar teriakkannya atau tidak, Jaemin segera menculik dan membawa Jisung bersamanya. Menggendong bocah itu dengan langkah semangatnya menuju ke taman bermain yang ada di sebelah sekolah dasar di dekat gereja sana.

Sebelum sampai di taman, Jaemin sempat membawa Jisung masuk ke dalam toko tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu semalam. Di sana dia membeli beberapa bungkus sosis siap saji, dua kotak susu kedelai serta dua botol susu rasa cokelat dan stroberi.

Ketika Jaemin menawari Jisung ingin dibelikan apa, bocah itu menjawab jika ia ingin makan gula-gula dan es krim. Tapi tentu saja hal itu langsung ditolak oleh Jaemin. Gula-gula terlalu buruk untuk gigi-gigi mungil milik bocah itu yang usianya masih belia. Serta es krim, es krim juga tidak baik dimakan sebelum sarapan. Jadilah sebagai gantinya, Jaemin membelikan dua botol susu dengan rasa yang berbeda pada bocah itu serta bonus sosis siap saji untuk mengganjal rasa lapar.

Ketika di taman bermain. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah menyantap makanan yang tadi telah mereka beli bersama. Jisung tampak menyukai sosis rasa sapi itu dan memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Jaemin pun sama, dia juga menyantap benda lonjong berukuran lumayan itu dengan lahap.

"Omong-omong kenapa kau kesal?" Jaemin buka suara sambil meminum kotak susu kedelainya. Dia menatap Jisung, bocah itu tampak sedang kesulitan menusukkan sedotan pada tutup botol susunya. Dengan begitu maka Jaemin pun turun tangan untuk membantu.

" _Appa_ bilang jicungie akan dicitipkan ke lumah nenek, jicungie cidak boleh ikut _appa_ kelja." Jisung mengerucut sebelum menyedot susunya.

"Ooohhh, begitu. Memangnya kenapa kalau dititipkan? Jangan manja, tidak baik terus menempel pada ayah." Jaemin lupa daratan jika yang sedang dinasihatinya itu hanyalah seorang bocah yang bahkan belum paham apa makna dari sebuah kata manja.

Jisung turun dari bangkunya tanpa memedulikan ucapan dari Jaemin. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri perosotan yang ada di depan mereka. Dia lebih memilih main daripada mengobrol dengan Jaemin.

Jaemin berdecak melihat perilaku dari Jisung. Ucapannya diabaikan dan dia malah bertingkah dengan seenaknya. Dan sekarang lihatlah kelakuannya. Dia malah asyik sendiri dengan dunianya. Bermain perosotan, berlarian ke sana kemari, dan lain lagi.

"Dasar bocah." Gerutunya sambil melempar kotak susu kedelai terakhirnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Dia juga ikut berdiri dari duduknya, selagi Jisung asyik bermain, dia pikir mungkin lebih baik dia _jogging_ memutari taman ini daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Hati-hati ya mainnya." Peringat Jaemin dan mulai berlari mengelilingi taman yang sepi, mengingat ini hari Senin dan orang sudah pasti tidak sempat bermain di sini ketika ini bukan akhir pekan.

Sudah lima kali putaran, waktu sudah terlewat selama tiga menit, dan napas Jaemin sudah mulai putus-putus. Dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Ternyata melelahkan juga. Setelah berbulan-bulan menganggur dan jarang berolahraga, rasanya jantungnya mau copot baru dipakai lari seperti ini.

"Haaah... ak-aku lelah." Jaemin terduduk di tengah taman bermain, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kakinya terasa seperti akan lepas.

Jaemin mendongak, mengedarkan mata mengecek keberadaan Jisung. Bocah itu masih terlihat asyik dengan dunianya. Bolak-balik meluncur dari perosotan dan sesekali juga memekik dengan seru karena merasa senang. Melihat ini membuat Jaemin tertarik. _Heh_ , memangnya semenyangkan apa _sih_ meluncur dari perosotan begitu.

"Heh, bocah, menyingkir. Gantian aku yang coba." Usir Jaemin ketika Jisung berniat menaiki tangga perosotan itu kembali.

Jisung yang diusir begitu sempat ingin marah tapi tidak jadi. Dia dengan cuek membiarkan Jaemin ambil gantian sementara dia sendiri melangkah malas menuju ke bangku taman, ingin istirahat.

Jaemin menaiki tangga mainan itu dengan tidak sadar umur. Wajahnya sumringah, bibirnya cengengesan, dan otaknya mulai bergeser beberapa senti akibat ekspresi kelewat senangnya itu.

Dia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam terowongan perosotan, meluruskan kakinya lalu bersiap untuk meluncur.

Bersiap untuk meluncur, tapi sampai beberapa menit setelahnya tubuhnya tak kunjung merosot juga. Jaemin heran, dia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, mendorong tubuhnya supaya segera meluncur.

Tapi yang ada rasanya malah seret. Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Pinggulnya terasa dijepit. Ditarik susah dan didorongpun demikian. Jaemin jadi bingung. Dia membulatkan matanya, bagaimana jika dia tersangkut di mainan ini?!

"JISUNG! JISUNG! BAGAIMANA INI AKU TERSANGKUT!" Teriak Jaemin sambil berusaha menarik tubuhnya yang terasa begitu sulit digerakkan.

"JISUNG-AH!" Merasa tidak ada respon, Jaemin kembali meneriakkan nama milik Jisung dengan keras. Pinggulnya makin terasa sakit, benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Yaaa! Bagaimana ini! Aku tidak bisa keluar! Jisung! Bagaimana jika pinggulku dipotong karena tidak bisa keluar dari sini! Jisung! Yak! Kau dengar tidak si-" Jaemin langsung membungkam mulutnya. Ketika kepalanya mendongak mencari keberadaan Jisung, pemandangan yang menyapa mata benar-benar membuat harga dirinya bagai sudah tak berharga sama sekali.

Di sana. Jisung, dengan digendong ayahnya, kedua orang itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang -entahlah Jaemin sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengungkapkannya. Ayah Jisung, iya ayah bocah itu, sekarang bocah itu sudah berada di dalam gendongan ayahnya. Berada di depannya, menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, dan ya. Rasanya kejadian ini lebih memalukan dari kejadian yang kemarin.

Tolong, siapapun yang berminat, atau yang sudi, tolong kubur saja dia di sini! Kubur saja dia sekarang!

"Ekhem, per-misii, bisa tolong bantu aku?" Jaemin melas sekali.

" _Appa_ , bantu _hyung_ ya?" Jisung juga melas melihat kondisi Jaemin.

"Ekhem." Ayah Jisung hanya berdehem kaku. Tak menyangka jika orang sebesar Jaemin akan bertindak sekekanakan macam ini. Apa dia tidak melihat peringatan batas usia yang tertempel di atas perosotan itu, 10 tahun paling mentok.

.

.

"Aakhh! Pelan-pelan."

Dan Jaemin pun dibantu oleh ayahnya Jisung untuk keluar dari lubang perosotan itu. Ayah Jisung berdiri di bawah, mengangkat tangannya ke atas lalu meraih kedua lengan milik Jaemin untuk digenggam kuat dan menariknya secara perlahan.

 _"Ini bahkan lebih memalukan dari yang kejadian setengah bugil kemarin!"_

Jaemin membatin dengan sedih.

"Silangkan kakimu, jangan disejajarkan. Itu hanya akan mempersulit saja, pinggulmu cukup lebar." Ayah Jisung memberi saran.

Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam _. "Jangan katakan itu. Kau membuatku semakin malu, sialan!"_ Jaemin kembali membatin, kali ini terdengar semakin nelangsa.

Oh hidupnya yang malang.

" _Appa_ , Cedikit lagi." Jisung berkomentar. Dia meringis melihat Jaemin terlihat begitu kesakitan ketika tubuhnya ditarik oleh ayahnya.

Jaemin menundukkan tubuhnya lalu semakin erat memegang bahu milik ayahnya Jisung saat pria itu semakin kuat menarik tubuhnya keluar. Rasa sakit di sekitar area pinggangnya ia abaikan, merasa masa bodoh karena hanya satu hal yang diinginkannya saat ini, yaitu terbebas dari perosotan sialan ini.

"AARRGG!"

 **"Bruuaagh!"**

"Waaaa! Aduh, aduh! Ini sakit sekali aduuhh!"

Setelah satu teriakkan kencang terdengar, akhirnya Jaemin berhasil juga dikeluarkan dari lubang perosotan itu, meski harus berakhir dengan jatuh terlempar ke atas tanah setelahnya. Namun tidak apa, jatuh di atas tanah bukanlah masalah jika dibandingkan dengan terjebak di sana selamanya dan berkahir dengan dipotong pinggangnya supaya bisa keluar. Ngawur.

"Aarghh..."

Satu erangan rendah entah berasal dari mana menyapa indera pendengaran milik Jaemin. Kala itu Jaemin yang sedang tengkurap langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan reflek menunduk.

Lalu setelahnya, dia menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

Dia tidak terlempar ke tanah. Dia terlempar di atas tubuh milik pria itu. Dia, dia pikir dia lebih baik dibakar hidup-hidup sekarang juga! Ini sangat memalukan! Kejamnya nasib hidup ini!

"Maafkan aku. Maa-afkan aku." Serunya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan pelan-pelan mulai menyingkirkan diri dari atas tubuh pria itu. Jesus. Kenapa kau tega selalu menempatkan dirinya ke dalam situasi yang memalukan macam begini? Kenapa jesus! Kenapa!

" _Hyung_ , kau cidak apa-apa?"

 _"Tidak apa. Iya Jisung. Aku tidak apa-apa."_ Jaemin sedang sibuk menenangkan diri di dalam hati.

Jaemin bangkit. Dia berdiri dengan kaku. Tubuhnya berkeringat, serta tatapannya mulai meliar tak tentu arah. Gesturnya memperlihatkan jika dia sedang bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Euhm, terima kasih sudah menenangkan Jisung dengan membawanya tanpa izin dariku terlebih dahulu."

Niat awalnya terdengar baik namun di akhir kalimat tersemat sebuah sindiran. Mendengar itu Jaemin menganggukkan kepala dan langsung tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Ya. Ya, aku pikir mengajak anak kecil main adalah keputusan terbaik untuk menenangkannya. Maaf sudah membawanya tanpa izin. Dan ya, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari sana." Jaemin menunjuk perosotan pembawa sialnya itu dengan tangan kiri sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan dalam. Dia membungkuk lama sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya resah.

Ini memalukan.

"Bukan masalah. Tapi, eum sebelumnya maaf. Tapi celanamu sedikit melorot."

Jaemin langsung membolakan matanya. Dia menunduk melihat ke bawah. Celananya melorot, memperlihatkan bagian atas celana dalamnya. Dan lagi-lagi, celana dalamnya berwarna kuning, dengan gambar larva yang sedikit mengintip di bawah pusar, dan pemandangan itu terlihat dengan jelas di depan mata.

 _"Aaarghh! Kenapa hidup ini begitu kejam!"_

Jaemin sudah tidak sanggup untuk bersuara lagi, dia hanya mampu membatin dengan keras dan tanpa banyak acara langsung berbalik arah, berlari dengan secepatnya sambil membenahi letak celananya.

Hidup ini kejam!

Tuhan juga sama kejam!

Dan pria itu lebih kejam! Kenapa seluruh kejadian memalukan selalu terjadi padanya ketika mereka sedang bertemu! Kenapaaaa!

Melihat ini, Jisung dan ayahnya hanya mengedikkan bahu. Rasanya agak _de_ _javu_ , melihat Jaemin berlari dengan terbirit-birit begitu.

 _._

 _._

"Mama. Jika aku dijual di pasar loak, mama mau membeliku dengan harga berapa?" Jaemin rebahan di atas sofa, mengajak ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur sana untuk bercengkrama.

Ibu Jaemin menangkap suaranya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Lalu lanjut menggoreng paha ayamnya yang sudah selesai ia selimuti dengan tepung. Jadi menu makan pada malam ini adalah ayam goreng. Begitu kesimpulannya.

Jaemin meringis sendiri. Mengingat-ingat segala kejadian memalukan yang telah dialaminya sejak kemarin di hadapan pria itu. Dari insiden celana dalam, tersandung di hadapannya, dan yang terakhir adalah tersangkut di dalam lubang perosotan, parahnya lagi dalam kejadian itu ada bonus memalukan yang lainnya, yaitu menimpa tubuh pria itu serta lagi tak lupa tadi celananya juga melorot di depannya.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa hidup bisa seterjal ini. Kenapa dia bisa sial sekali. Kenapa semua ini bisa menimpanya. Kenapa Tuhan. Kenapa? Apa selama ini ibadahnya kurang rutin? Apa selama ini berdoanya kurang rajin? Apa, apa selama ini dia kurang taat dalam beragama? Apa iya begitu! Iyaa begitu!?

"SIALAN! MAMAAAA, KENAPA HIDUPKU BEGINI!"

"YAK! KAU MENGAGETKANKU NA JAEMIN! DAN LAGI, APA-APAAN ITU MENGUMPAT DI DEPAN MAMA?! CARI MATI YA!"

Jaemin tak memedulikannya. Dia hanya berguling resah di atas sofa sambil memeluk bantalnya erat. Sekarang rasanya sudah tidak ada muka lagi dia untuk bertemu muka dengan pria itu atau bahkan untuk sekedar keluar rumah. Dia terlalu malu. Rasanya sangat berat untuk keluar rumah, takut jika keluar rumah maka hal yang lebih buruk serta memalukan akan menimpanya lagi di depan pria itu.

Dia belum siap Ya Tuhan.

"Ma! Tadi belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Ingat Jaemin pada sang ibu yang belum menjawab pertanyannya mengenai seberapa besar harga yang akan dipatok oleh ibunya itu dalam menghargai harga dirinya.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali. Mungkin saja jika ada yang menjualmu di pasar loak mama tidak akan tertarik untuk membelimu, apalagi sampai membandrol hargamu. Kurang kerjaan sekali."

Sadis. Jaemin rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak sudi membandrol harga dirinya apalagi sampai membelinya. Sial. Apa tidak seberharga itukah harga dirinya? Miris. Sangat mengenaskan.

"Berlagak bicara harga diri seperti kau punya saja."

Ibu Jaemin menaburkan garam di atas luka milik Jaemin. Kasihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Berhubung kemarin mama dapat arisan, sebagai perwujudan syukur mama mau bagi-bagi kue kering dengan tetangga. Kau, tolong antarkan kue-kue ini ke tetangga ya?"_

 _"Ah ya, untuk Pak Kim, nanti tidak usah diberi, dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Serta untuk Ibu Ahn, nanti sampaikan pesan mama supaya jahitan pakaiannya mama segera diselesaikan, ya. Soalnya mama mau pakai baju itu di acara pernikahan kakak sepupumu."_

 _"Untuk Ibu Jung, bilang padanya pesanan tas mama dari LA sudah datang belum. Terus, kalau ke rumah Nenek Kang, titip salam ya buat cucu barunya. Doakan semoga cucunya sehat dan selalu diberkati. Euhm apa lagi ya?"_

 _"Ah juga. Untuk tetangga baru kita, Nak Jeno namanya, tolong sampaikan selamat datang di kompleks kita. Beri salam padanya untuk mari saling bertetangga dengan baik. Juga beri salam pula pada anaknya yang manis itu, bilang kalau mama sangat gemas dengan bocah itu karena dia kelewat imut."_

 _"Hei! Sudah berangkat sana! Jangan bandel, ya. Dasar nakal. Antarkan dan selepas itu langsung pulang makan malam, jangan makan ramen instan lagi kau! Dasar!"_

Ya. Ya. Jaemin mengingat semua perintah dari sang ibu. Dengan tubuh lesu, lemah, lemas, lunglai, dan loyo tak berdaya, dia keluar dari pintu rumah dengan membawa sekeranjang besar berisi beberapa kue yang telah ditata dengan rapi di dalam _box_ karton persegi oleh sang ibu.

"Jangan ke rumah Pak kim, dia tidak di rumah. Ke rumah Ibu Ahn, bilang kalau jahitan ibu suruh cepat diselesaikan. Lalu tetangga baru. Kenapa harus ke tetangga baru." Jaemin nelangsa lagi.

Kakinya terasa berat ketika melangkah di depan halaman rumah milik sang tetangga barunya tersebut. Dia hampir menangis darah, merasa ini adalah cobaan terberat yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya. Tidak kuasa untuk menanggung ini lagi. Tidak kuat dia menjalani ini. Dia sudah di ambang batas. Rasanya sudah tidak ada muka lagi dia untuk mendongak.

"Permisi."

Meski begitu. Demi menjalankan amanah dari sang ibu, Jaemin tetap patuh pada tugasnya. Dia menekan bel pintu rumah milik sang tetangga dengan hati yang antara ikhlas dan tidak ikhlas.

Tuhan. Kuatkan aku.

"Oh? Kau?"

Jaemin mendongak ketika pintu di depannya sudah terbuka, tapi hanya sebentar saja sebelum kembali menunduk dengan dalam. Rasa malunya sangat besar, ingat.

Satu _box_ kue kering berisi sekitar dua puluh keping kue Jaemin serahkan kepada pria itu dengan kepala tertunduk. "Selamat datang tetangga baru. Mari bertetangga dengan baik. Dapat salam dari mama, itu kue sebagai bentuk rasa syukur atas kedapatan arisannya. Juga mama bilang dia titip salam buat Jisung. Katanya mama gemas sekali karena Jisung itu sangat imut. Permisi, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Aku pulang dulu."

Cepat, panjang, dan sedikit tidak jelas. Jaemin segera membungkukkan badannya sebelum segera berbalik dan kabur lagi dari hadapannya.

"Hei, tunggu." Namun si tetangga menahan Jaemin.

"Iya." Dengan masih menunduk Jaemin kembali berbalik dan menghadap kepada pria itu. _"Apa lagi, sialan!"_ Umpatnya di dalam hati.

"Terima kasih kuenya. Dan ya, salamkan kembali pada mamamu jika aku begitu senang diberi sambutan sebaik ini olehnya."

Jaemin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dengan masih menundukkan kepala, sebuah penegasan.

"Serta satu lagi. Kau, apa kau mau mampir sebentar? Aku pikir kau mau mengambil celana dalammu sekalian?"

"Hee?!" Mata Jaemin membola dengan selebar-lebarnya.

Apa ini! Sekarang apa lagi ini! Runtuh sudah hidup milik Jaemin! Ini sangat memalukan!

"Hei? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaemin mendengar pria itu sedikit khawatir padanya ketika dia sibuk memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya. Sial. Sial. Sial. Dia benar-benar sial. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Ah, kau tidak mau mampir? Kalau begitu ya sudah, kau tunggu di sini dulu biar aku ambil celana dala-"

"AAARGHHHH BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG!"

Jaemin lagi-lagi dan lagi, kembali berlari dengan terbirit-birit dari hadapan pria itu. Dia rasanya sangat ingin mencincang habis mukanya sekarang juga. Benar-benar memalukan dan sangat tidak pantas untuk dipajang. Sialan!

Dan Jeno, dia hanya menatap kepergian Jaemin dengan alis yang terangkat heran. Dia tidak paham dengan anak itu, kenapa setiap kali mereka bertemu, anak itu selalu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dengan adegan yang sama seperti ini. Berlari dengan terbirit-birit dan terkadang juga berteriak dengan aneh.

Anak itu sehatkah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin menghela napasnya pasrah. Hari telah berganti. Dia berharap semoga hari ini bisa lebih baik dari kemarin. Ibunya pun berharap demikian. Sejak pagi sang ibu tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus-terusan menjejali pendengarannya dengan segala ceramahan kuno yang sudah ia hapal di luar telinga.

 _"Ya Tuhan sadarkanlah anakku bahwa jadi pengangguran itu tidak benar."_

 _"Buatlah dia segera mencari pekerjaan secepatnya."_

 _"Jangan biarkan dia terus-terusan berada di depan mukaku. Singkirkan wajahnya, tendang dia ke perusahan manapun yang namanya mentereng."_

 _"Semoga berasku sampai besok masih ada karena aku harus menghidupi satu pengangguran tak berguna ini Tuhan."_

 _"Papa, cepatlah pulang dan tendang anakmu ini ke pulau terpencil di tengah-tengah pasifik."_

 _"Tu-"_

Hentikan. Sudah! Sudahlah! Jaemin sudah kenyang dengan semua doa rutin itu. Telinganya sudah pekak mendengarnya, hatinya sudah keras untuk memedulikannya. Pikirannya sudah bebal untuk merenungkannya. Dan nalurinya pun sudah mati untuk sekedar menanggapi seluruh doa itu.

Jaemin keluar dari kamarnya dengan menguap lebar. Ini masih sangat pagi, sangat-sangat pagi! Baru jam setengah tujuh tapi dia sudah keluar dari kandangnya. Meski belum mandi atau sekedar cuci muka, dia tidak peduli, yang penting dia sudah bangun dan sudah keluar dari dalam goa peristirahatannya.

"Ma!" Jaemin berteriak memanggil ibunya. Dia mencari-cari wanita itu, setelah tadi berhasil mengusik tidurnya, sekarang kemana sosoknya? Biasanya selalu di dapur atau bila tidak di teras menyiram tanaman.

Tapi tadi ketika diperiksanya kedua tempat itu, sang ibu tidak ada di sana. Atau mungkin ibunya di balkon? Sedang jemur pakaian?

" _Aiguu_ , jadi Jisungie ke sini karena ingin main sama Jaemin _hyung_? Iya begitu?"

Belum sempat Jaemin melangkah ke balkon, dari belakangnya telah terdengar suara sang ibu. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berbalik lalu langsung mengerutkan dahi ketika pemandangan tak terduga menyapa mata. Mulutnya langsung ia buka dengan lebar dan napasnya ia tahan dengan kuat setelah itu.

"HHHHAAAAAAA..." Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyinya.

"Apa?" Sang ibu, yang sedang menggendong Jisung, berdiri di depan Jaemin, balas menatap Jaemin dengan heran.

Jaemin kembali besikap normal. Dia menutup mulutnya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk. "Bukan. Bukan apa-apa, cuma heran saja." Sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan di depan sang ibu yang langsung berdecih tidak suka kepadanya.

"Hish, lihatlah ini. Betapa sangat mengenaskannya pemandangan ini. _Uri_ Jisungie, pagi-pagi sudah mandi, berpakaian rapi, rambutnya tersisir dengan rapi juga, wajahnya pun sudah segar. Ck-ck-ck. Beda sekali dengan orang mengenaskan di depan itu. Baru bangun, wajah kucel, rambut seperti sarang burung -berantakannya, belum mandi, jangankan mandi, gosong gigi pun mungkin belum." Ibu Jaemin geleng-geleng kepala dengan miris. Dia menatap Jaemin-Jisung bergantian untuk membandingkan penampilan mereka yang terlampau jauh bedanya.

"Haish, mama apa-apaan bicara begitu, buat malu saja. Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia pagi-pagi sudah ke sini? Kau juga, mau apa ke sini? Tidak nangis untuk ikut ayahmu kerja lagi?" Sekarang giliran Jaemin yang menatap dan menunjuk ibunya serta Jisung secara bergantian.

"Jicungie ingin main cama _hyung_ lagi." Jisung menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin dengan senyuman yang amat lebar sampai seluruh permukaan gigi depannya terlihat semua oleh mata Jaemin.

Ibu Jaemin mengangguk membenarkan. "Dia pagi-pagi sudah ketuk pintu. Pas kutanya ada apa, dia bilang dia ingin main denganmu, Na."

Jaemin melotot tidak yakin. " _Heee_? Kenapa harus begitu?!" Tanyanya dengan terkejut. Maksudnya kenapa mendadak seperti itu. Memangnya hubungan mereka, dia dan Jisung akrab? Sampai anak itu ingin main dengannya lagi?

Oh, ayolah mana ada yang begitu. Interaksi di taman yang kemarin itu bukan apa-apa baginya, jadi bagaimana bisa anak itu tiba-tiba menemui dan mengajaknya untuk main lagi? Memangnya kemarin mereka habis melakukan apa sampai bocah itu bersikap seolah mereka telah membuat suatu kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan.

Hai. Lupakan saol terjebak di dalam perosotan, itu memang kejadian yang tidak terlupakan, tapi hanya untuk dirinya seorang, bukan dengan Jisung.

"Kalna hyungie baik. Jicung main cama hyung lagi, boleh ya?" Jisung mengangkat tangannya ke arah Jaemin, terulur kepadanya minta digendong.

Jaemin melotot dengan horor ke arah Jisung. Serius bocah ini ingin main dengannya lagi? Tapi, apa, kenapa, dan bagaimana bisa? Maksudnya, daya tarik macam apa yang ada pada dirinya hingga seorang bocah semanis Jisung bisa tertarik untuk bermain dengannya. Benar-benar, ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Jaemin bertanya dengan alis mata yang menukik tajam, masih tidak bisa memercayai perilaku milik Jisung.

Jisung hanya mengangguk singkat, dengan masih mengulurkan tangannya yang tak kunjung disambut oleh Jaemin.

"Tapi kenapa?!" Sekali lagi Jaemin masih belum bisa percaya, membuat ibunya yang mendengar jadi jengah sendiri, anaknya ini _alay_ sekali _sih_.

"Haish, sudahlah. Ini bawa dia, biarkan dia main denganmu, lagi pula kau juga tidak ada kerjaan kan? Hitung-hitung bisa dipakai untuk berlatih." Ibu Jaemin menyerahkan Jisung kepada Jaemin yang mana Jaemin sendiri langsung menerimanya dengan gelagapan.

"Berlatih?" Jaemin bertanya setelah Jisung berada dalam gendongannya. Dia tidak paham dengan maksud dari perkataan sang ibu. Berlatih, memangnya apa yang harus dilatih sampai perlu melibatkan seorang anak segala.

Ibu Jaemin mengerling sebelum melenggang. "Berlatih jadi ayah, Na. Biar nanti saat sudah punya istri dan anak kau tidak kaku lagi karena jiwa keayahan serta kesuamianmu telah terlatih dengan hebat sejak dini. Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Lalu tertawa nyaring dengan mulut menganga yang terbuka lebar.

Jaemin mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya jengah. "Berlatih jadi ayah? Jadi ayah apanya." Ucapnya sebelum ikut melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju ke kamarnya, bersama dengan Jisung dalam gendongannya juga tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seusai mandi dan menata penampilan, Jaemin mengajak Jisung keluar dari kamarnya. Sekarang penampilannya sudah tidak kalah rapi dari Jisung. Kaos merah lengan pendek dengan celana rumahan selutut, serta rambut sehabis keramas yang aroma harumnya begitu menyeruak hidung, meski masih basah dan sedikit acak-acakkan, namun hal itu tidak mampu untuk mengurangi kesan rapi yang ada pada penampilannya saat ini.

Itu _sih_ hanya pendapatnya sendiri. Beda dengan pendapat orang lain. Karena hukum alamnya, beda mata maka beda pandangan. Sama halnya dengan yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Di mata Jaemin sendiri dia merasa sudah rapi, namun di mata sang ibu, penampilan anak itu tetaplah sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya dan tidak ada rapi-rapinya sama sekali.

Tapi masa bodoh. Prinsip Jaemin, asal sudah mandi maka dia sudah rapi. Prinsip yang bagus.

"Kau sudah bilang pada ayahmu kalau main ke sini kan?" Jaemin menurunkan Jisung ke kursi makan sebelum ia sendiri segera menyusul di sebelahnya.

Jisung menatap Jaemin dengan mata yang membulat lalu mengangguk. Ah pemandangan manis. Anak siapa pula ini, kenapa dia bisa semanis ini, Jaemin jadi gemas sendiri dan secara tidak sadar langsung mencubit kedua pipi Jisung dengan kencang. Yang dicubit sendiri _sih_ tidak masalah karena sudah biasa dibeginikan oleh orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sekitarnya, dia hanya meringis pelan sebelum tersenyum lebar kepada Jaemin.

"Dia bilang apa sewaktu kau ingin ke sini." Jaemin merasa penasaran apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu ketika anaknya ingin pergi kemari dan main dengannya. _Hm_ ya, ingin tahu saja apakah orang itu keberatan jika anaknya kembali bermain dengan orang seperti dirinya, yang sejak kemarin sering bertingkah memalukan.

"Tadi _sih_ wajah ayahnya terlihat kurang suka sewaktu Jisung merengek ingin main ke sini." Kali ini ibu Jaemin yang bersuara, dia menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin, menyela untuk ikut bergabung ke dalam forum obrolan Jisung-Jaemin.

"Benarkah!?" Jaemin bertanya dengan setengah memekik. Dugaannya memang benar. Pria itu pasti tidak rela jika anaknya dekat-dekat lagi dengan orang yang memalukannya macam dirinya ini. Sudah ia duga. Semua orang di dunia ini memang begitu, begitu rasis serta diskriminatif.

Jaemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri sambil mencebikkan bibir. "Ya. Beginilah dunia. Semua orang memang seperti itu, sudah tidak mengherankan lagi." Lalu bergumam sendiri untuk menanggapi isi pikirannya.

Ibu Jaemin yang mendengarnya jadi heran sendiri. "Omong apa _sih_ kau ini, anehmu semakin lama semakin akut dan sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Tadi itu, ayahnya Jisung kurang suka karena takut merepotkan kita jika anaknya dititipkan di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, melihat Jisung begitu ingin main denganmu maka aku membujuknya, dan bilang jika hal itu bukanlah masalah, tidak mengapa jika Jisung dititipkan kepada kita. Lagipula, aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali dengan kehadiran anak manis ini. _Omo_ , lucunya pipi besar ini." Cubitan kedua yang lebih kencang disarangkan oleh ibunya Jaemin ke kedua pipi bulat milik Jisung. Jisung sendiri _sih_ tidak masalah, dia lagi-lagi hanya meringis dan tersenyum dengan lebar setelahnya.

 _Omona_ , anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Oh, begitu. Sampai jam berapa anak ini akan bersama kita?" Jaemin menatap Jisung yang sejak tadi terus menatapinya dengan cengiran lebar, yang sejujurnya hal itu malah terlihat menyeramkan bagi Jaemin. Dia merasa anak ini seperti sedang memiliki niat jahat padanya sampai tersenyum dengan semenyeramkan itu padanya.

"Ya! Jangan menatap ke arahku terus dengan senyuman semenyaramkan itu, kau!" Jaemin menangkup kedua pipi milik Jisung lalu memalingkan muka itu supaya menghadap ke depan dan enyah dari penglihatannya.

"Ck, dia hanya suka memandangimu saja, Na. Jangan berlebihan, _deh_." Ibu Jaemin memprotes tindakan dari sang anak. "Dan soal sampai jam berapa, tadi ayahnya sendiri berpesan jika hari ini dia akan lembur. Mungkin sekitar jam sembilan atau sepuluh dia bilang baru akan pulang."

Jaemin memelototkan matanya dengan terkejut. Dia buru-buru mengecek jam pada ponselnya, sekarang masih jam setengah delapan pagi. Dan demi apa, dari jam setengah delapan pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam dia akan bersama anak ini? Mengemongnya selama hampir seharian penuh? _Heol_ , yang benar saja!

"Jangan protes, Nana! Kau tidak untuk berhak melakukannya. Lihat _uri_ Jisungie, dia begitu manis dan menggemaskan, jadi kau tidak boleh protes dengan hal ini. Paham? Jalani saja, lagian _uri_ Jisungie pasti anak yang pintar, tidak suka rewel apalagi bandel. Iya kan, _sayang_?" Ibunya Jaemin segera bersuara ketika sang anak hampir melayangkan protesannya mengenai masalah ini. Dia paham, anak itu pasti malas diberi tugas mengasuh begini.

Jaemin mencebikkan bibir. "Mana ada!" Sentaknya dengan suara keras yang membuat Jisung jadi terlonjak karena kaget. Bocah itu langsung menengok ke arah Jaemin dan menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai menyayu.

" _Hyungie_ malah cama jicung?" Tanya balita itu dengan raut bersedih, Jaemin jadi salah tingkah sendiri dengan hal itu. Di sini kesannya dia seperti tokoh antagonis yang sedang menyiksa si protagonis yang manisnya bukan main macam si Jisung ini. Duh, jahatnya dia.

"Sssst, tidak _kok_ _sayang_. Jaeminnie _hyung_ hanya sedang kesal saja dengan _imo_ , jadi dia marah-marah tidak jelas begitu." Sambil menenangkan Jisung, ibu Jaemin yang berdiri di dekat Jaemin segera menurunkan tangannya lalu secara diam-diam mencubit lengan milik Jaemin dengan keras.

"Aduh, aduh! Aduh sakit, maaa!" Jaemin meraung saat sang ibu tak kunjung melepaskan cubitannya juga. Dasar menyebalkan, _ngaku_ -nya ibu kandung tapi tetap saja tingkahnya seperti ibu tiri, menyebalkan!

Jisung terkikik pelan saat melihat Jaemin merintih kesakitan, dia merasa hal itu sangatlah lucu, terlebih saat Jaemin merintih sambil melotot sebal ke arah ibunya, maka Jisung secara tak sadar langsung semakin mengeraskan suara kikikannya sampai akhirnya menarik perhatian dari si Jaeminnya sendiri.

"Hei! Jangan menertawakanku, kau!" Peringat Jaemin dengan tidak suka, dia merasa terhina ditertawakan seperti ini oleh seorang anak kecil yang bahkan mungkin cebok sendiri saja belum becus. _Eh_? Cebok? Dia jorok sekali memikirkan kata itu di meja makan. _Ewh_!

Jisung langsung bungkam dan hanya menyengir dengan lebar saja di depan Jaemin. Merasa bahwa tingkah dari sang hyung malah terlihat semakin lucu jika begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti saat kau ingin latihan berjalan tapi tidak punya kaki. Mengenaskan.

Jaemin menghela napasnya. Seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah melakukan ini, belum ada riwayat pernah berbuat beginian, dan seumur hidupnya dia mulai menyesal sudah melakukan ini. Dia menyesal sudah mengiyakan permintaan dari sang ibu untuk mengemong anak kecil yang manis-imut-lucu-menggemaskan macam si Jisung ini tanpa memiliki sedikitpun _background_ mengenai urusan dengan anak kecil sebelumnya.

Dia lelah. Mengasuh anak kecil ternyata cukup sulit dan benar-benar bikin tubuh lelah bukan main. Dari meladeninya main, main yang dalam otak anak kecil adalah benar-benar bermain tanpa ada henti. Lempar bola, kejar-kejaran, dan bahkan sampai bermain perang-perangan, yang sungguh itu sangat konyol untuk orang dewasa seperti dia. Jika ia tidak menuruti keinginan anak itu maka suara isakkan lirih mengiris hati akan mengiritasi indra pendengarannya.

Rasanya dia ingin mengamuk, tapi ia juga bingung mau mengamuk dengan siapa. Mau marah tapi tidak tega juga saat melihat mata milik bocah itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sampai akhirnya ia telah mencapai klimaks. Dia menggerutu pada bocah itu, sedikit mengomelinya, lalu menggendongnya dengan paksa ke kamar, dan memerintahnya untuk tidur siang. Awalnya _sih_ Jisung tidak mau, tapi karena ia memaksa dan terus mendekap tubuhnya di ranjang dengan erat, maka lama-kelamaan bocah itu akhirnya terlelap juga setelah itu.

Dan sekarang akhirnya semua telah berakhir. Waktu terus berjalan hingga malam pun tiba. Saatnya memulangkan anak kecil itu ke ayahnya kembali. Jaemin akan bebas. Dia akan menikmati waktu luangnya. Tidak ada lagi mata berkaca-kaca yang mengganggu di penglihatan, dan sudah tidak ada lagi suara rengekkan lirih yang mengiritasi telinga. Mari pulangkan bocah ini sesegera mungkin dan ia bisa segera kelayapan lagi dengan sesukanya setelah ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, Jaemin dan Jisung sedang menunggu ayah dari bocah ini di depan rumah milik Jaemin. Jaemin mengajak Jisung memainkan permainan ringan sembari menunggu, yaitu batu-gunting-kertas, yang kalah akan dicubit pipinya. Sewaktu permainan berjalan, yang paling bersemangat adalah Jisung. Bocah itu terus tertawa dan tersenyum dengan lebar sewaktu terus memenangkan permainan itu, tidak ada raut mengantuk, mengingat selama siang tadi ia telah terlelap cukup lama.

"Sudah. Sudah. Itu ayahmu kan?" Jaemin menyudahi permainan mereka saat langkah kaki seseorang terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Jaemin menatap sosok di ujung jalan itu sambil mengeratkan gendongannya pada Jisung.

Orang itu semakin mendekat pada mereka. Jaemin jadi gugup sendiri. Berdoa dengan keras di dalam hati semoga ketika berhadapan dengan pria itu hal memalukan tidak menimpanya lagi. Dia belum siap kena sial lagi, sungguh.

Pria itu melambai pelan dari kejauhan dan segera berlari menghampiri Jisung serta Jaemin. "Kalian sudah menunggu lama? Di sini?" Tanyanya setelah sudah sampai di depan keduanya.

Jaemin hanya tersenyum singkat, memberikan kesan ramah sekaligus bentuk sapa pada sosok itu. "Belum. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, dan beruntungnya kau segera tiba." Ucap Jaemin lalu menyerahkan Jisung kepada sosoknya. Tapi anehnya, Jisung malah tidak mau melepaskan gendongannya dari Jaemin. Membuat dua orang dewasa yang ada di sana langsung mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. Anak ini kenapa? Begitu batin mereka.

"Hei, ayahmu sudah pulang. Sana ikut ayahmu." Bisik Jaemin pada Jisung sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan anak itu di lehernya. Tapi ternyata hal itu cukup menyulitkan, parahnya lagi, anak itu malah menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di leher milik Jaemin. Sontak saja hal ini langsung membuat Jaemin jadi merasa sedikit kesal.

" _Sayang_ , ayo pulang dengan _appa_." Jeno mencoba mengambil anaknya yang masih _ngotot_ ingin terus berada di atas gendongan Jaemin. Dia menatap dengan tidak enak kepada Jaemin, merasa bahwa tingkah sang anak sedikit merepotkan.

" _Hyungie_ , main ke lumah jicung dulu ya." Jisung bersuara dengan nada sedih, menatap Jaemin dengan memohon lalu secara berkala mengedipkan matanya.

Dia sedang merayu. Jaemin paham itu.

Dengan menggaruk tengkuknya, Jaemin menatap Jeno lalu menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi. _Bagaimana ini._

"Kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk. Apa kau mau berkunjung ke rumah kami? Kau sudah makan? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya hari ini." Jeno tersenyum, menawari jamuan makan malam kepada Jaemin yang hari ini telah begitu baik menjaga putranya. Dia merasa sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu, pasalnya Jisung adalah tipikal anak yang sangat rewel dengan siapa saja yang mengasuhnya, dan itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa membawa Jisung ke _day_ _care_ , karena sudah pasti anaknya itu pasti akan menangis dengan kencang jika dititipkan di sana.

"Euhm, sebenarnya aku sudah makan. Tapi karena aku suka makan jadi aku tidak akan menolak tawaran itu." Jaemin bercanda sambil menyingkirkan tangan milik Jisung yang sejak tadi terus menyentuh hidungnya. Sejujurnya, Jaemin tidak sepenuhnya mau menerima tawaran itu. Dia hanya merasa kurang enak saja jika menolak niat baiknya dalam berterima kasih. Lagipula, pria itu pasti akan berpikiran buruk tentang dirinya jika ia menolak tawaran itu. Bisa saja pria itu berpikir jika dia menolak tawarannya pasti karena merasa sudah sangat direpotkan dengan tingkah Jisung, sehingga untuk jamuan makan malam saja dia ogah datang. Dia tidak mau pria itu berpikiran demikian tentang dirinya. Memang benar jika Jisung itu sedikit mengesalkan, tapi bukan berarti dia merasa direpotkan dengan berat juga akan hal itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Jeno memimpin mereka untuk memasuki area rumah, Jaemin mengekor di belakang bersama dengan Jisung yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Saat Jaemin melangkah, perasaan maju-mundur yang penuh keraguan benar-benar menyelimuti benaknya. Haruskah dia melakukan ini? Perlukah hal ini ia lakukan? Apa hal ini akan berujung baik? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya hal buruk yang memalukan menimpa dirinya jika ia masuk ke rumah ini? Bagaimana, bagaimana, dan bagaimana lainnya terus bergentayangan menghantui isi kepala miliknya.

"Tidak masalah kan jika menunggu? Aku harus mandi dulu. Kau tahu, bekerja seharian penuh benar-benar membuat badan jadi lengket." Jeno melepas dasinya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jaemin menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan menuju ke arah sofa cokelat tua yang ada di ruang tamu ini. Dia duduk di sofa tersebut lalu Jisung dengan seenaknya menempatkan diri duduk di atas pangkuannya. Cengiran lebar dikeluarkan oleh bocah itu saat Jaemin menatapnya dengan jengah.

Jeno terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya. "Apa dia merepotkanmu?" Bertanya pelan sambil melepas kancing kemeja di pergelangan tangannya.

Jaemin menoleh ke arahnya dan mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Ya kau tahu, bukan anak kecil jika aku menyebutnya tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Dia memang merepotkan, tapi masih batas wajar. Setidaknya dia belum membuatku marah-marah, jadi kupikir itu bukan masalah."

Setelah mendengarnya Jeno tersenyum lalu berjalan pelan menuju ke kamarnya. Membersihkan diri, serta membenahi penampilannya. Dan itu semua tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya sekitar belasan menit saja.

Saat Jeno sudah keluar kamar dengan pakaian rumahan miliknya, netranya secara tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan sedikit menggelikan, yaitu putranya dengan jahilnya sedang mengacak-acak rambut milik si tetangga sebelah rumah.

"Sayang, tidak boleh begitu atau malam ini jangan tidur bersama _appa_." Ancaman, Jeno menasihati putranya dengan ancaman. Karena pada dasarnya ancaman memang selalu ampuh untuk menaklukkan anak-anak.

Jisung langsung tersentak saat sang ayah berkata seperti itu. Dia segera melepaskan tangannya dari kepala milik kakak tetangga baiknya lalu menatap sang ayah dengan wajah panik. Dia tidak suka dengan ancaman yang dikeluarkan oleh ayahnya, jangan tidur bersama? Lalu dia harus tidur dengan siapa jika sang ayah tidak mau tidur dengannya? Dia tidak bisa tidur sendiri, tidak suka! Dia takut. Benci sendirian dan benci kesepian! Kenapa ayahnya tega mengancam seperti itu? Bagaimana jika malam ini dia tidur sendirian lalu nenek pincang tak berkepala akan menghampirinya? Apa ayah tega melihatnya dihantui oleh nenek jahat itu? Ayah jahat! Tega! Kejam sekali sih!

Jisung terlihat berkaca-kaca. Menganggap ancaman dari sang ayah dengan serius.

Jaemin yang melihat mata milik bocah di pangkuannya mulai berkaca-kaca jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa anak ini semakin lama jadi semakin cengeng? Sejak tadi nampaknya mudah sekali mengeluarkan ekspresi akan menangis seperti itu.

"Hei, kau membuatnya hampir menangis." Jaemin bersuara lalu menarik Jisung ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya menatap Jeno dengan sedikit ragu, merasa belum terbiasa, lalu segera memalingkannya ke arah lain ketika Jeno mulai membalas tatapannya.

"Dia memang pandai menangis." Jeno mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada bercanda. "Maksudku, jangan terlalu diambil pusing. Dia memang pandai memasang wajah sedih jika keinginannya tidak terwujud atau dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia suka." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Jaemin mengangguk paham setelah mendengarnya. Ia pikir semua anak kecil dasarnya memang begitu, tapi untuk kasus Jisung, ia rasa bocah ini memang sedikit lebih dikhususkan dari anak kecil lainnya.

Melihat Jeno melangkah ke dapur, secara tidak sadar Jaemin juga beranjak dari duduknya lalu bergerak mengikuti sosok itu. Dia ikut ke dapur sambil menggendong Jisung yang sejak tadi terus menenggelamkan wajah di leher miliknya.

"Kau suka pasta? Tapi suka atau tidak, aku tetap akan memasak dan menyajikannya. Karena ya, sekedar info, hanya makanan itulah yang malam ini bisa kubuat. Kulkasku masih kosong." Jeno menatap si tetangga sebelah rumah yang sudah menyusulnya ke dapur; sedang duduk di depan meja makan miliknya, dengan tatapan sediki- benar-benar sedikit menyesal

Jaemin mngedikkan bahu dengan tidak peduli. "Kau sudah dengar sendiri tadi kan. Aku suka makan, jadi makanan apa saja yang kau hidangkan akan kumakan dengan senang hati." Sambil tersenyum singkat dia merasakan Jisung mulai sedikit rewel di atas pangkuannya, sejak tadi bergerak-gerak sendiri sambil bersandar nyaman di perpotongan leher miliknya.

Hah. Yah. Beginilah dunia anak-anak. Mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka mau tanpa memedulikan cuitan nyaring dari siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya.

Jeno merespon jawaban dari Jaemin dengan senyuman tipis pula, yang sayangnya jika kalian tahu senyuman itu sangatlah menawan. Penuh kharisma. _Aw, he's a hot daddy._

" _Oum_. _Ok_ , baguslah kalau begitu." Jeno memanaskan air di dalam panci. "Tapi, omong-omong, sebagai tetangga aku pikir aku belum pernah mengenalkan diri secara resmi padamu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat mengunjungi beberapa tetangga untuk bersosialisasi, tapi ketika singgah di rumahmu aku tidak mendapatimu. Kata ibumu kau tidur."

Jaemin tersenyum sedikit kikuk. Ah, begitu rupaya. Pantas ibunya tahu nama pria ini, pasti pria ini datang ke rumahnya, mengenalkan diri dengan ramah untuk menyapa. _Wow_. Tipikal cowok yang sangat menjunjung etika ternyata.

"Kau benar." Dengan melebarkan senyum, Jaemin mengulurkan tangan ketika Jeno mendekat kepadanya. "Aku Jaemin. Na Jaemin."

Jeno menatap uluran tangan itu, dia membalas senyuman Jaemin dengan tak kalah lebar pula. "Jeno. Lee Jeno. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Lalu menerima uluran tangan dari Jaemin.

Mereka berjabat tangan. Cukup lama, sambil saling tatap dan tersenyum. Itu berlangsung selama 5 detik sebelum Jaemin memutus kontak mata mereka dan menarik tangannya.

"Juga. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **KAMIS 23/11/2017**

 **Empat puluh review untuk next chap :3. Setelah empat puluh review dan uda mencapai ribuan viewers. Aku janji, bener-bener janji bakal langsung upload chap 2.**

 **Chap 2 dijamin momen mereka akan semakin bertambah. Maka reviewlah dengan baik kalo uda penasaran sama next chapta 🙏🙏🙏🙏**

 **Dan untuk ff nominku yang satunya, hohoho... dimohon bersabar dengan sangat ya Chingu-chingu sekalian 😂😂 karena ff itu msh aku anggurin dan malah bikin ff baru.**

 **NOMIN SHIPPER SARANGHAE :* :* ^^**

 **JANGAN RUSUH DILAPAK ORANG!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, We're Valid**

 **Chapter 2 :** **DARI MATAMU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOMIN**

 **JENO X JAEMIN**

 **(NCT)**

 **RATE M. ROMANCE. COMEDY. DRAMA**

 **Rate M**

 **BL/SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/GAY/HOMO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang repost tanpa izin!**

 **Dilarang copas!**

 **Cerita ini milik saya!**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di akhir pekan yang cerah, Jaemin berdiri di pekarangan rumahnya untuk menggantikan tugas dari sang ibu, menyiram tanaman. Dia sesekali berdendang di sela kegiatannya tersebut, bernyanyi bahagia sambil berjoget dengan senang. Karena sesungguhnya, bernyanyi tanpa berjoget itu bagai sayur tanpa garam. Kurang sedap dan kurang enak.

Di tengah kegiatannya tersebut, dari edaran matanya yang amat tajam, dia secara tidak sengaja melihat tetangga sebelahnya juga sedang sibuk di pekarangan.

Pekarangan mereka amat sangat dekat, tidak dibatasi oleh pagar semen yang berarti, hanya pagar besi tipis sederhana sehingga mereka dapat melihat aktivitas satu sama lain melalui pekarangan masing-masing.

Jaemin melambai santai saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sang tetangga. Kali ini Jaemin sudah tidak merasa malu atau sungkan lagi untuk sekedar tegur sapa dengan pria itu. Alasannya, karena saat ini dia sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan pria itu.

Ternyata Jeno itu bukan tipikal orang yang terlalu pedulian dengan orang lain. Maksudnya, dia tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan orang lain selagi tingkah orang tersebut tidak menganggu hidupnya. Pria itu sangat baik, terbuka dengan lingkungan dan sangat ramah. Benar-benar tipikal orang yang sangat cocok jika ia jadikan sebagai teman, mengingat warga komplek sini kebanyakan adalah para orangtua yang tinggal sendiri karena anak-anak mereka telah menikah dan punya rumah sendiri. Sehingga, sejujurnya satu-satunya anak muda yang masih bertahan di komplek ini hanyalah dirinya. Bayangkan. Betapa sangat kesepiannya ia selama berada di sini.

"Kau menggantikan tugas ibumu?" Jeno bertanya singkat, tangannya masih sibuk menata pot bunga di rak tanaman miliknya.

Jaemin mengangguk, "Ya begitulah. Mamaku sedang ada acara dengan teman-teman arisannya. Katanya mau _jogging_ begitu. Kau sendiri? Sedang menata pekarangan? Jisung mana, belum bangun ya?" Ia celingukkan, mencari keberadaan Jisung yang barangkali terselip di antara pot-pot bunga milik ayahnya itu. Yang ini terdengar konyol sekali.

"Dia masih tidur. Semalam dia demam, tidak bisa tidur, dan baru fajar tadi demamnya agak turun." Jeno menjawab dengan sedikit sedih, semalam ia kewalahan mengurus Jisung yang jika sedang demam sangat rewel ladenannya. Terus meringik, menangis, dan meraungkan segala hal. Biasa, anak kecil memang seperti itu, terlebih Jisung masih di penghujung usia tiga tahunnya, masih sangat anak-anak.

"Jadi semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, _dong_?" Jaemin ikut merasa sedih, karena asal kalian tahu saja, Jisung itu sekarang sudah jadi teman bermainnya-saking miskinnya ia teman main di komplek ini. Dan tahu permainan apa yang biasa mereka mainkan setiap hari? Jaemin bagai orang gila jika mengingatnya, mereka main dokter-dokteran dengan dia yang menjadi pasien dari bocah itu. Gila kan dia? Lama-lama dia bisa kena sakit mental (pikirannya kembali ke usia tiga tahun) jika keseringan main begituan dengan anak kecil.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa lega, sebab dia akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak juga. Melihatnya terus merengek dan menangis membuatku, kau tahu, sedih sekali."

Jaemin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan takzim saat mendengar kalimat itu. Dia meletakkan selangnya ke tanah, acara siram-siram tanamannya sudah kelar. Sekarang dia berjalan pelan ke arah pagar, berdiri di sana sambil memerhatikan Jeno yang nampak sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga yang baru ditanamnya.

"Kau akan membawanya ke rumah sakit?" Jaemin bertanya singkat, matanya terus fokus pada aktivitas yang sedang dilakoni oleh Jeno, barangkali dia bisa belajar cara menanam tanaman yang baik dan benar dari pria itu.

Jeno mengangguk pelan, "Jika demamnya naik lagi dan keadaannya masih belum baik aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" Jeno bertanya saat melihat Jaemin sudah santai-santai berdiri di depan pagar.

" _Hm_. Tanaman mamaku tidak banyak-banyak amat. Kau sendiri? Masih lama selesainya? Butuh bantuan, sebenarnya aku penasaran ingin coba menanam tanaman sendiri." Jaemin tersenyum lebar, berharap Jeno mau menerimanya menjadi murid, dalam hal ini akan diajari bagaimana cara menanam tanaman dengan baik olehnya.

Jeno terkekeh melihat Jaemin menampilkan senyuman selebar itu. Sepertinya bocah itu memang serius ingin coba bercocok tanam. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk saja sebagai respon, memersilahkan anak itu untuk ikut gabung berkebun dengannya. Dan secara tidak terduga, setelahnya bocah itu langsung meloncat melompati pagar dengan tingkah atraktif miliknya.

'"Kau terlihat sangat antusias." Jeno mengomentari perilaku milik Jaemin.

"Aku hanya menghemat waktu. Baiklah, langsung saja. Jadi, bagaimana cara menanam tanaman yang benar supaya tanamanannya bisa tumbuh dengan baik dan tidak mati?"

Jaemin yang _kepo_ dan banyak tanya telah kembali.

.

.

"Kau suka mawar?" Jaemin meletakkan pot bunga mawar yang baru ia tanam ke rak tanaman paling bawah. Jeno di sampingnya juga sama sedang meletakkan pot bunga di rak tanaman.

Jeno mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak begitu juga. Hanya, karena merawat mawar itu lebih mudah jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain, jadi ya, aku lebih suka menanam mawar." Menjawab sambil menyiramkan sedikit air ke dalam pot tersebut.

" _Ah_ , ya. Ini untukmu. Kau yang menanamnya, jadi kuberikan itu untukmu. Kita lihat apakah bunga yang kau tanam bisa hidup dan berbunga atau tidak." Jeno menyerahkan salah satu pot tanaman mawar hasil karya milik Jaemin sendiri untuk disimpan, dan sebagai bahan uji coba apakah bocah itu bisa berhasil bercocok tanam atau tidak.

Jaemin menerima pot tersebut dengan mata berbinar senang. Mulutnya membulat, merasa sangat takjub dengan pemberian tersebut. Sambil menepuk bahu milik Jeno pelan dia menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih sebanyak dua kali dan memuji pria itu sebagai orang baik.

"Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik, sesuai panduan darimu. Jadi, percayalah jika mawar ini pasti akan hidup dan berbunga." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia ini mudah menyerap ilmu, seorang pembelajar yang baik dengan daya ingat yang tinggi. Jadi, jika hanya soal perkara yang beginian bukanlah sesuatu hal yang sulit untuk dirinya lakukan. _Toh_ , dia juga sudah punya bekal, semua akan jadi terasa lebih mudah jika begitu.

Kembali ke kegiatannya, setelah meletakkan pot yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu di dekat pagar, ia langsung bergerak untuk bercocok tanam lagi. Dia meletakkan tanah yang sudah bercampur dengan pupuk ke dalam pot, memasukkan tanaman, lalu menimbun akarnya kembali dengan tanah. Menyiraminya dengan air secukupnya, dan yang terakhir menyusun pot tersebut ke dalam rak. Tapi kali ini ia agak kesusahan, pasalnya rak tanaman yang dihadapinya terlalu tinggi. Dia bahkan sampai berjinjit-jinjit. Beruntung Jeno segera membantu. Pria itu menghampiri dirinya, berdiri di belakangnya dan merebut pot tersebut dari tangannya untuk diletakkan di rak tinggi itu.

 _Ck_ , pria itu memang benar-benar baik dan pengertian. Beruntung dia punya tetangga seperti itu. Maka ia pun menoleh, hendak berterima kasih padanya.

"Terima ka- _waa_!" Tapi dia langsung terkejut saat melihat tubuh pria itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya, ini terlalu dekat, astaga, Ya Tuhan! Bahkan dagu pria itu menyapa tepat di depan mata. Mendadak secara reflek dia mendorong tubuh itu. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi gugup.

Jeno pun tidak lama kemudian langsung sadar jika jarak mereka tadi terlalu dekat. Dengan canggung pria itu melangkah mundur, menggaruk tengkuknya sambil bergumam maaf.

Jaemin hanya mengangguk saja pada pria itu, sedikit tidak nyaman saat suasana di antara mereka mendadak berubah jadi canggung. Rasanya aneh.

"Kau sangat mengejutkanku. _Haha_." Ia tertawa sumbang sambil menepuk lengan milik pria itu, upaya mencairkan kecanggungan. Pria itu juga terdengar tertawa, meski pelan, namun dia tahu jika sosok itu juga sama sedang berusaha lepas dari suasana canggung ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Jaemin berniat untuk menjenguk Jisung, daripada tidak ada kerjaan di rumah, begitu pikirnya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit ragu untuk pergi ke rumah Jisung, mengingat kejadian canggung yang terjadi esok tadi masih terngiang dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya. Tapi, mencoba untuk abai dan masa bodoh, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap menjenguk bocah itu. Lagipula, untuk apa kejadian itu terus ia pikirkan, tidak penting. Mungkin Jeno bahkan juga sudah tidak memedulikannya lagi. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

Sambil membawa beberapa buah di dalam kantong plastiknya, ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah milik Jeno. Menunggu sampai sekitar dua menit sampai akhirnya si empunya rumah muncul untuk memersilahkannya masuk. Jeno terlihat santai dengan pakaian ala rumahnya, Jaemin lebih merasa nyaman dengan orang yang berpakaian seperti itu daripada dengan yang terlalu berpakaian formal ala kantoran. Kesannya tidak pas saja jika dirinya berbincang dengan orang-orang necis macam itu.

"Aku hanya akan menebak, kupikir kau kemari untuk menjenguk Jisung." Jeno menerima buah pemberian Jaemin dengan senyuman tenang.

Mendengarnya membuat Jaemin langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, membenarkan perkataan pria itu. Jaemin disambut hangat oleh Jeno, anak itu kembali bersikap antusias, merasa tidak sabar untuk segera melihat keadan Jisung, apakah sudah membaik atau belum.

"Tapi, sayangnya Jisung sedang tidak berada di rumah." Dan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jeno tentu saja langsung melunturkan senyuman milik Jaemin.

" _What_? Lalu, dia kemana sekarang?" Jaemin merasa amat terkejut. Katanya Jisung sedang sakit, tapi sekarang pria itu malah bilang kalau Jisung sedang tidak berada di rumah. Lalu, kalau tidak di rumah, bocah itu berada di mana. Jaemin memerhatikan punggung milik Jeno yang berada di depannya, sedang melangkah menuju ke dapur, dan dia mengekori pria itu untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Dia ikut neneknya. Tadi siang demamnya sudah tidak naik lagi, dan saat neneknya berkunjung dia merengek minta ikut neneknya." Jeno menjelaskan, sambil memasukkan buah-buahan pemberian Jaemin ke dalam lemari pendinginnya.

Jaemin mencebikkan bibir dengan sedikit agak kesal. Ternyata, orang yang hendak ia jenguk tidak ada di rumah, melainkan sedang bersama dengan neneknya.

"Tumben dia mau ikut neneknya. Biasanya kalau kau menitipkannya ke sana, dia akan _ngambek_. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, aku pulang saja, yang mau dijenguk ternyata tidak sedang ada di rumah." Jaemin berkata sebal sebelum balik kanan, meninggalkan dapur milik Jeno.

" _Hei_ , kau tidak berpikir aku akan membiarkan tamu pergi dengan begitu saja tanpa memberinya kudapan terlebih dahulu kan? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Jeno berusaha mencegah di saat Jaemin sudah melangkahkan kaki sebanyak tiga langkah dari dapurnya.

Jaemin langsung balik kanan lagi. Dia menatap Jeno dengan senang, matanya berbinar bahkan mulutnya juga ikut mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang teramat lebar. Dengan langkah lebarnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, bergegas duduk di atas kursi yang berada di depan meja _pantry_ milik pria itu.

"Tahu saja kalau aku haus." Bergurau sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku mau segelas minuman segar, apa saja, soda juga boleh. Serta setoples besar keripik kentang yang biasanya kau simpan di dalam lemari itu." Jaemin menunjuk lemari kecil, seukuran meja kopi yang berada tepat di sebelah lemari pendingin.

Jeno menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Dia menatap Jaemin dengan sedikit agak curiga. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku biasa menyimpannya di sana? Apa Jisung yang memberi tahumu?"

Jaemin tersenyum misterius. "Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah itu. Aku bahkan juga tahu di mana kau biasa meletakkan sisa uang belanjamu setiap bulan. Ya, Jeno-ssi, berhati-hatilah, jika barangmu hilang, kau pasti sudah bisa menebak kan siapa orang yang telah mengambilnya." Kelakarnya dengan senang.

"Apa itu kau." Balas Jeno dengan bercanda sambil memberikan sekaleng soda dingin kepada Jaemin.

"Enak saja! Tentu saja bukan aku, maksudku Jisung. Dia suka diam-diam mengambil uangmu untuk beli cokelat. Dia bahkan juga sering mengambil makanan ringan lain yang kau simpan di dalam lemari itu." Jaemin melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Dan kau juga ikut menikmati semuanya." Jeno menyeringai kepada Jaemin, meletakkan toples keripik kentang di atas meja, di depan Jaemin, sebelum menyusul duduk di sebelah si tetangga mudanya tersebut.

Jaemin tertawa dengan sangat lebar saat mendengarnya. Tentu saja apa yang diucapkan oleh Jeno itu benar. Setiap Jisung habis mengambil uang sisa milik ayahnya, bocah itu pasti akan langsung memamerinya dengan berkata, _hyung sekarang Jisung jadi kaya raya_. Dan setelah itu bocah tersebut akan langsung menarik dirinya untuk diajak ke minimarket dan membeli banyak sekali cokelat, sebelum akhirnya mereka akan menikmati semua cokelat itu sampai puas. Dulu dirinya tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal itu, berpikir jika mungkin uang itu adalah uang yang sengaja diberikan oleh Jeno kepada Jisung sebagai uang saku. Tapi baru-baru ini bocah itu mulai mengaku kepadanya jika uang itu adalah uang hasil curiannya, didapat dari mengambil uang di dalam laci milik ayahnya secara diam-diam. Dasar bocah itu.

"Tapi, kupikir kau memang sengaja menaruh uang itu di sana supaya Jisung bisa jajan dengan sesukanya, buktinya Jisung bilang kalau kau tidak pernah menegurnya sekalipun kau sudah tahu kalau dialah yang mengambil uangmu. Jadi ya, kubiarkan saja bocah itu melakukannya. Juga soal makanan yang kau simpan di sana, kupikir itu juga sengaja kau lakukan supaya Jisung bisa memakan makanan ringan kesukaannya dengan sesuka hati. Dan saat Jisung memberikan semua makanan itu padaku, aku hanya akan bilang, _terima kasih anak manis_." Tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Jaemin meraih toples keripik yang ada di depannya, memasukkan tangannya sebelum meraup keripik itu ke dalam raupan besarnya.

Jeno mengangguk seadanya, membenarkan Jaemin. "Untuk berjaga-jaga saja jika saat kutinggalkan dia butuh uang dan ingin membeli sesuatu denganmu. Juga makanan ringan itu, aku khawatir dia akan sembarangan membeli makanan ringan, jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku sudah menyiapkannya, yang tidak terlalu banyak penyedap, pemanis, pengawet, pewarna juga garamnya. Dan untuk cokelat, kuharap kau bisa mencegahnya untuk jangan terlalu banyak memakan itu. Kau tahu, sangat disayangkankalau giginya banyak yang tanggal karena dia keseringan memakan makanan manis." Jeno berharap kepada Jaemin, supaya ketika anaknya mengajak makan cokelat, pemuda itu bisa mencegahnya.

Jaemin menelan keripik kentang tanpa rasa itu dengan kesulitan –sialan, ternyata keripiknya rasa tawar. Dia meminum sodanya dengan segera setelah itu untuk membantunya menelan makanan itu.

"Kau tahu, ini keripik paling aneh yang pernah kumakan." Ucap Jaemin sebelum merespon kalimat harapan dari Jeno. "Tenang saja, dia tidak terlalu banyak makan cokelat kok, karena yang lebih banyak makan itu aku. Hhahahahaha."Tertawa dengan lebar, bak setan yang baru dibebaskan dari penjara nerakanya.

"Kau memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain dengan sangat baik, Na Jaemin-ssi." Jeno ikut mengunyah keripik kentang yang kata Jaemin tadi adalah keripik teraneh yang pernah ia makan. "Dan untuk keripik ini, aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Kau tahu, seperti membuat keripik wortel, dan dalam proses pembuatannya aku hanya melibatkan sekitar setengah sendok teh garam saja."

Jaemin mendengus, dia tidak terlalu suka pola hidup sehat yang belakangan sedang menjadi _trend_ di kalangan orang-orang -entah hanyamenjadi sebuah _trend_ atau memang suatu keharusan. Namun Jaemin memiliki prinsipnya sendiri, yaitu hanya akan memakan apapun yang dirinya ingin telan tanpa memedulikan kandungan gizi, kalori, garam, pengawet, dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan pola hidup sehat. Jaemin adalah seseorang yang selalu menganut pola hidup bebas di atas segalanya.

"Setengah sendok teh garam untuk satu kilo kentang, itu tebakanku, aku berani bertaruh jika itu pasti benar." Jaemin menatap Jeno sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kupikir kau terlalu menjunjung tinggi pola hidup sehat, Jeno-ssi."

"Dua kilo kentang, sebenarnya." Jeno mengedikkan bahu, dan terlihat tidak merasa anehsama sekalidengan keripiknya yang benar-benar terasa hambar di mulut. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan segala makanan yang memiliki rasa hambar seperti ini, sudah hampir sembilan tahun dia menganut pola hidup sehat, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Dan ya, suatu saat nanti kau akan sadar, jika semakin bertambah usia maka akan semakin tahu dirilah kita soal pola hidup sehat yang penting untuk dijalankan. Aku bahkan berhenti merokok sudah hampir dua belas tahun yang lalu saat masih di perguruan tinggi."Jeno semakin takzim menikmati keripik kentangnya. Di sini ada yang beda, jika Jaeminmemiliki soda, maka Jeno lebih memilih untuk meminum segelas air putih di sela kegiatannya menikmati keripik tersebut.

"Kau mantan perokok? _Wow_. Serius? Aku kaget sekali, tidak kusangka, kau..." Jaemin kembali melayangkan tatapan tidak percayanya kepada Jeno. Merasa sangat luar biasa jika pria seperti Jeno pernah terjerat nikmatnya menghisap benda penuh candu itu.

"Dan saat kau berkata, soal garam tadi untuk dua kilo kentang, entah kenapa aku langsung merasa jika kau itu terlalu aneh. Aku bahkan hampir muntah, tidak percaya kalau aku bisa menelan makanan macam begitu."Imbuh Jaemin, mengomentari setengah sendok teh garam yang dipakai dalam proses pembuatan keripik sebanyak dua kilo kentang. Luar biasa.

Jeno menatap Jaemin sebentar untuk mengangguk. "Iya, aku perokok. Serius. Pahamlah, dulu itu, jika benda itu terselip di sela bibirmu, maka kau akan dipuja sebagai orang keren oleh teman-teman wanitamu. Dan dulu aku juga pernah muda, pernah merasakan perasaan ingin dicap sebagai orang keren oleh orang-orang. Kau sendiri? Kau tidak merokok?"

Jaemin menautkan alisnya. Seakan sedang ragu. Lalu mengedikkan bahunya pelan. Merasa sangat ragu.

"Entahlah. Sejujurnya, aku pernah merokok, hanya iseng karena penasaran. Tapi setah mencobanya, aku kapok. Ternyata rasanya tidak semenakjubkan yang aku bayangkan. Tenggorokanku terasa seperti dicekik." Memeragakankejadian itu dengan mencekik lehernya sendiri pelan. "Seperti ini. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan di sini." Menunjukkannya kepada Jeno.

Jeno terkekeh saat melihatnya, merasa bahwa apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jaemin terlihat lucu, dan menggemaskan, seperti kau melihat adik kecilmu yang tengah berceloteh riang di hadapanmu untuk mencari perhatian.

"Baguslah. Kuharap kau bisa menghindari rokok. Sayangijantung dan , serius kau ingin muntah karena memakan ini?" Jeno menunjukkan keripik kentangnya kepada Jaemin, yang orangnya sendiri langsung menunjukkan gestur ingin muntah saat benda itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau bisa memakannya sendiri, Lee Jeno-ssi." Menolaknya sambil meninyingkirkan keripik itu dari hadapannya. "Tapi beda cerita kalau kau mau menaburinya sedikit garam, sebagai perasa. Atau mungkin bubuk cabai juga tidak masalah, aku suka pedas, sangat amat suka!" Jaemin berseru dengan senang.

Jeno mendengus, menutup toples keripik kentangnya dengan sedikit agak sengit. "Itu maunya dirimu. Tapi aku tidak mengizikannya. Coba kau renungkan, sudah berapa gram pengawet, penyedap, serta garam yang hari inimasuk ke dalam tubuhmu? Kau terlihat seperti omnivora sejati, sungguh, segalanya masuk ke dalam mulut."

"Kau berkata seolah aku ini manusia setengah monster yang menyeramkan, yang gemar menyantap segala-galanya yang ada di muka bumi."Jaemin bersungut dengan tidak suka.

"Kau memang." Jeno merespon ringan sambil terkekeh. Perilakunya terlihat seperti habis menggoda anak kecil.

Jaemin mendengus tidak suka kepada Jeno. Merasa kesal sekaligus jengkel kepadanya, dia dikatai omnivora,yang seolah dia ini benar-benar doyan makan segala-galanya yang ada di jagat raya. Benar-benar pria itu, kalau bicara suka semaunya saja -meski faktanya itu benar.

"Terserah. Yang penting aku bahagia. Makanan adalah sahabat terbaikku." Jaemin merentangkan tangannya, seolah sedang melakukan sesuatu yang hebat.

"Kau benar-benar menikmati hidupmu dengan baik." Komentar Jeno seadanya. "Baiklah, kau boleh menambahkan beberapa jumput garam untuk memberi keripik ini rasa."

Jaemin tersenyum senang kepada Jeno. Bersorak dalam hati karena akhirnya Jeno memperbolehkannya menambahkan garam pada keripik hambar itu.

"Kau memang orang baik."

"Itu sejak dulu." Jeno mengangguk dengan bangga, sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku mau ke kamar sebentar, sepertinya aku lupamematikan lampu kamarku. Hemat listrik."

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Tapi jangan menyesal jika isi kulkasmu kuhabiskan." Canda Jaemin dan dibalas oleh Jeno dengan senyuman ringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Jaemin hitung, mungkin ini sudah menit yang kelima Jeno belum kembali dari kamarnya. Ia tidak begitu tahu apakah jarak antara dapur dan kamarmilik pria itu cukup jauh hingga mungkin akan memakan waktu sampai sebanyak lima menit untuk sampai. Atau mungkin bisa sajamematikan lampuitu bisabutuh waktu sekitar empat menit lebih.

Jaemin menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa begitu sunyi ketika di dapur ini hanya dirinyasaja yang menghuni. Jika tadi ia bisa mengobrol dengan Jeno, setidaknya dengan topik bahasan yang ringan, namun menyenangkan, maka kini situasinya telah beda. Tidak ada seorang pun di dapur ini selain dia. Ia hendak bicara namun bingung, bicara topik apa dan pada siapa ia harus mengucapkannya.

 **"BRAAK!"**

Jaemin tersentak dengan kaget ketika sebuah suara benda yang terjatuh tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

 **"Akh!"**

Jaemin langsung menautkan alisnya dengan heran. Sekarang giliran suara pekikan yang terdengar. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, keluar dari dapur menuju ke sumber suara. Ia tidak begitu yakin, namun cukup berprasangka jika suara pekikan tadi terdengar seperti suara milik Jeno. Ia ingin mengeceknya, ingin tahu apa yang baru saja terjatuh, dan memastikan jika Jeno baik-baik saja.

"Jeno _hyung_? _Hyung_? Kau di mana? Apa kau _ok_?" Jaemin menelusuri ruang tamu sambil menyerukan nama Jeno.

" _Aa_ , Jaemin. Ya, aku _ok_.Sebentar, aku akan turun." Terdengar suara sahutan dari Jeno, dan itu berasal dari lantai atas. Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya ke tangga, menanti kedatangan Jeno, yang sepertinya tidaksedang dalam kondisi yang benar-benar _ok_ , mengingat tadi juga terdengar suara erangan yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

"Kenapa lama sekal-Ya Tuhan! Rahangmu merah!" Jaemin melotot, berjalan cepat menghampiri Jeno yang sudah berdiri di anak tangga terakhirdengan keadaan sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Rahang milik pria itu memerah lebam, bajunya basah kuyub, pun rambutnya nampak sangat berantakan. Jaemin meringis saat menatapnya, kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya, entah hal apa yang habis dilakukan oleh pria ini, tapi Jaemin pikir pria ini cukup kurang kerjaan juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka, mematikan lampu akan menyebabkan kau jadi seperti ini. Apa lampu yang kau matikan ada di puncak gunung? Yang untuk sampai ke sana kau harus melewai danau dan mendaki? Bajumu basah seperti ini, rahangmu juga, kau habis berduel dengan harimau di tengah perjalana-"

"Jaemin, bisa kau diam dulu. Anggap saja benar, aku habis mendaki gunung dan melewati danau, atau entah apa itu, sampai akhirnya jadi begini. Tapi yang jelas, aku mau ambil kotak obat dulu dan menangani lebam ini. Kau tahu, rahangku sakit sekali." Jeno mengelus rahangnya yang lebam dengan meringis, hendak melangkah ke dapur namun ditahan oleh Jaemin.

"Sudah, sudah. Serahkan saja padaku. Kau ganti baju saja, biar obatnya aku yang ambil. Kita obati lukamu di ruang tengah, _ok_."Jaemin mendorong badan milik Jeno untuk berbalik dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya, pria itu butuh segera berganti pakaian, atau jika tidak,mungkin dia akan jatuh sakit.

" _Euhm_ , baiklah. Terima kasih kalau begitu."

Jaemin mengangguk santai sebagai respon, kakinya melenggang ringan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak obat.

Tidak sampai dua menit Jaemin menunggu di ruang tengah, dengan duduk santai di atas karpet dan menonton tv -rumah ini sudah seperti rumah keduanya karena ia sering main ke sini untuk bertemu Jisung, Jeno akhirnya datang, dengan pakaian yang sudah kering dan rambut yang sudah tidak bernatakan lagi. Pria itu menyusul duduk di sebelah Jaemin, duduk bersila dengan tenang sebelum meraih kotak obat yang ada di pangkuan milik Jaemin.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka itu?" Jaemin bertanya, memerhatikan Jeno yang tengah mengoleskan saleb pada lebamnya.

"Aku masuk ke kamar mandi, dan ada sedikit kecelakaan. Lantai kamar mandinya agak licin karena basah, dan ya, kau bisa tebak seperti apa akhirnya. Aku terpeleset dan rahangku sedikit terantuk _wastafel_." Jeno meringis. "Tapi ini tidak sesakit yang kau bayangkan, rasanya hanya sedikit linu saja."

"Aku sedikit membayangkannya, dan aku pikir itu pasti sakit." Jaemin mengulurkan tangannya, meraihsaleb yang dipegang Jeno, dan mengambil alih pekerjaan pria itu secara kasual karena ia melihat Jeno tidak mengoleskan salebnya dengan merata.

"Apa ini perlu dikompres?" Jaemin bertanya dengan masih meratakan salebnya di rahang milik Jeno, mengoleskannya sedikit ke depan sampai ke dagunya, matanya tidak berkedip, begitu fokus.

Jeno diam saja, dia nampak tenang, posisinya dengan Jaemin saling berhadapan, dan saat ia menurunkan pandangannya, maka penglihatannya akan langsung disambut oleh wajah milik Jaemin yang nampak sedang begitu fokus mengobati lebam miliknya.

Dan untuk beberapa detik, ketika Jeno terlalu lama memandangi wajah milik Jaemin, ia pikir posisi inisedikit agak membuatnya merasa canggung, dan aneh? Semakin aneh ketika ia terus mencuri kesempatan untuk menurunkan penglihatannya untuk memerhatikan Jaemin kembali.

"Kau seperti anak-anak saja terpeleset begitu. Lain kali jangan ceroboh, ya, Tuan." Jaemin sedikit menggoda di akhir kalimatnya, dia terkikik pelan, membereskan salebnya sebelum mengambil plester.

Saat Jaemin bersuara, Jeno langsung tersentak. Ia buru-buru sadar, mengalihkan pandangan ke atas, mengusir Jaemin dari pandangannya. Rasanya sangat aneh jika ia terus menatap dan memerhatikan anak itu. Hal ini tidak terlihat seperti dia sedang terpanapada bocah itu kan?

Astaga. Sudah! Jangan hiraukan pikirannya!

"Ada sedikit lecet tadi, aku beri plester, _ok_." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Jeno terlebih dahulu, tanpa banyak kata, Jaemin segera menunduk, menempelkan pelsternya pada luka gores kecil yang ada di rahang milik Jeno.

Jaemin tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, dulu-dulu biasanya dia sendirilah yang ditempeli plester seperti itu oleh ibunya karena sering terjatuh saat main. Dulu dia itu tipikal anak yang bandel, suka banyak tingkah, dan sering berakhir dengan terluka.

Akan tetapi, sekarang dia sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Meski bandel dan banyak tingkah masih mendarah-daging, namun berakhir dengan terluka sudah tidak pernah ia alami lagi. Dia sekarang sudah pandai menjaga diri sendiri. Dan lihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia bahkan bukan lagi menjadi sosok yang ditempeli plester, melainkan sosok yang menempelkan plester.

Dia menatap puas plesternya yang telah tertempel rapi di rahang milik Jeno. Tak bisa ia percaya, hasil karyanya, lumayan bagus juga. Tak bosan-bosan ia memandangi plester itu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa membantu orang.

"Cepat sembuh, ya." Setelah mengucapkannya Jaemin tertawa. Tertawa keras sambil mengelus rahang berplester itu dengan senang. Plester itu, plester pertama yang pernah ia tempelkan pada orang lain, Jeno adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan tempelan plester darinya. Hei, pria itu harus bangga jika ia beri tahu. Ini perdana.

Jaemin nampak gemas sekali pada plesternya, masih dalam keadaan menunduk memandangi plester itu, dia tertawa,telihat semakin lupa diri dengan terus-terusan mengelus plester itu, yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya juga mengelusi rahang milik Jeno. Berani bertaruh jika otak milik Jaemin mulai bergeser beberapa senti dari tempatnya.

" _Hei_ , kau tidak akan selamanya terus mengusap rahang, maksudku plester itukan?" Jeno berkomentar. Menundukkan penglihatannya untuk menatap Jaemin. Sejujurnya, elusan dari anak itu membuatnya jadi merasa sedikit kurang nyaman.

Jaemin langsung menghentikan tawa bahagianya, pun elusannya pada plester itu. Ketika mendengar teguran dari Jeno menyapa indera pendengaran, ia terdiam, tangannya yang menempel pada plester di rahang milik Jeno juga ia diamkan. Sepenuhnya ia membeku. Ia tidak akan selamanya terus mengelus rah -eee? Tunggu dulu! Rahang!? Jaemin membolakan matanya. Ia memutar bola matanya ke atas, tatapannya langsung bertabrakan dengan tatapan milik Jeno.

Ya Tuhan! Jaemin semakin membeku di sana. Rahang! Ini rahang! Dirinya yang sejak tadi terus mengelus plester tempelannya secara tidak langsung juga sedang mengelusi rahang milik pria itu! _Arg_! Ini rahang _lho,_ Na Jaemin! Rahang!

Jaemin merutuki diri sendiri. Perbuatannya sangat tidak sopan!

"Maafkan aku!" Jaemin menyentak dengan langsung menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya ke belakang tubuh. Tubuhnya terlihat tegak dan kaku. Dia salah tingkah. Dasar memalukan, rasanya otaknya ini sudah sangat berotasi dengan gila, sejak dulu tidak pernah sekalipun bosan melakukan hal yang membuat malu diri sendiri.

" _Euhm_ , bukan masalah. Terima kasih untuk plesternya." Jeno mencoba untuk tersenyum kalem, ingin menyelamatkan suasana sebelum semuanya jadi terasa semakin canggung. Terlebih ia melihat Jaemin mulai garuk-garuk kepala dengan gelisah. Ia pikir anak itu sedang, _salah tingkah?_

Mendengar itu Jaemin secara tidak sadar menggeser tubuhnya mundur dari Jeno. Dirinya hanya ingin mengambil jarak aman saja. Dengan tenang dia menarik napasnya, pelan-pelan, tidak mau kegugupan tak mendasarnya dapat diendus oleh orang lain. Dia menatap Jeno sambil tersenyum, senyuman lebar miliknya yang khas.

"Itu plester pertama yang pernah aku tempelkan ke orang, maksudku, kau menjadi orang pertamayang pernah kutempeli plester, _ah_ , aku bicara apa _sih_ , tidak penting, lupakan!"Jaemin merasa kikuk, dia terdengar sangat anehtadi. Dasar, bisa-bisa Jeno mengecapnya sebagai seorang _freak_ sejati nanti.

Jeno menaikkan satu alisnya dengan apa Jaemin mengatakan hal itu kepadanya? Entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau keanehan milik Jaemin itu levelnya sudah level _legend_. " _Aam_ , kepribadianmu sangat unik, ya? Kupikir, maksudku kau tidak perlu memberitahukanku perihal itu. Tapi tak apa, aku merasa cukup tersanjung kalau begitu."

"Ha-ha-ha..." Jaemin tertawa sumbang setelah itu. Salah tingkahnya semakin menjadi.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi setelah itu. Jaemin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, terus merutuki tingkah anehnya yang sulit untuk dikontrol -suka muncul dengan seenaknya saja. Tanpa tahu permisi, tanpa tahu waktu, tanpa tahu keadaan, dan pokoknya suka tahu-tahu muncul dengan seenaknya saja.

Jeno pun sama diamnya. Pria itu hanya diam saja setelah perkataan terakhirnya. Diam, dan hanya mengelusi rahangnya yang memerah -serta yang kata Jaemin sedikit lecet. Rasanya tidak sakit-sakit amat, hanya saja, ya, begitulah pokoknya. Rasanya tidak nyaman.

Dalam keterdiaman mereka berdua, di sini ternyata ada yangsuka diam-diammencuri pandang ke arah Jeno. Dialah Jaemin. Anak itu mendongak sebentar, melihat Jeno, lalu menunduk lagi, lalu mendongak lagi, ingin melihat ekspresi milik Jeno-yang kali saja pria itu sedang mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak nyaman dengan tingkah anehnya. Jaemin takut, amat sangat takut jika saja Jeno merasa kurang nyaman dengannya karena dia ini suka bertingkah aneh. Jaemin khawatir Jeno akan _ilfeel_ padanya. Ye, citra kita di mata orang itu penting. Dan Jaemin tidak mau mendapatkan citra buruk dari orang karena tingkah anehnya itu, ya, meskipun sebenarnya Jaemin itu pantas untuk mendapatkan citra tersebut, tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak mau dipandang aneh oleh orang lain.

Masih dengan curi-curi pandang, Jaemin melihat Jeno tidak menampakkan wajah terganggu sama sekali. Seperti misalnya pria itu menggerutu, atau bahkan melempar tatapan aneh kepadanya dengan dahi berkerut. Tidak. Jaemin tidak -atau mungkin belum mendapati Jeno bertingkah demikian. Sejak tadi, Jaemin lihat Jeno masih bertingkah biasa, hanya mengelus rahangnya dengan pelan, dan sesekali juga hanya meringis halus saja karena rahangnya itu terasa agak sakit.

Syukurlah.

Tapi!

Tapi! Tapi! Tapi!

Tapi semua menjadi tidak mengenakkan ketika secara mendadak Jeno juga ikut melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Jaemin yang sejak tadi terus curi-curi pandang ke arahnya! Di sini, tatapan mereka bertemu! Jaemin terdiam! Mati kutu dia! Mulutnya sedikit menganga kaget!Jaemin rasa sepertinya Jeno habis memergoki tingkah anehnya yang sejak tadi terus curi-curi pandang ke arahnya! _Sstt_! Sial! _Kok_ Jaemin merasa sepertimaling yangtertangkap basah habis mencuri sendal, ya? _Duh_ , _kok_ perumpamaannya tidak elit sekali!

" _Ah_ , _anu_ , _euhm_ , sudah malam. Aku pulang, pulang dulu ya, _bye_! _Goodnight_ , _Hyung_!"

Dan setelah itu, setelah Jaemin mati kutu dengan tatapan Jeno yang mematri matanya, Jaemin dengan gugup segera beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiri agak canggung, lalu segera lari menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Singkatnya, dia kabur. Ka-bur. Lari sejauh mungkin untuk binasa dari hawa canggung yang dirasakannya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pada dasarnya. Manusia adalah makhluk yang telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan berpasang-pasangan. Membina sebuah keluarga bersama, menghadapi segala kesulitan bersama, mengarungi betapa sangat terjalnya hidup ini bersama. Serta tak peduli suka maupun duka,sejatinya, setiap pasangan..."

 _"Hooaahh!"_ Jaemin menguap lebar ketika _MC_ acara kawinan yang didatanginya sibuk membuka acara dengan kalimat-kalimat pokok yang biasa diucapkan oleh mereka di acara-acara macam begini.

"...Jika jodoh sudah datang, kita, selaku hamba biasa, yang tidak memiliki begitu banyak kuasa, harus dan sudah sepatutnya kita..."

 _"HAAAAZZHIIING!"_

Ini suara bersin yang hampir terdengar seperti suara petir yang menyambar di siang hari. Sumber suara itu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Seluruh tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pemberkatan pernikahan di gedung tersebut benar-benar menatap fokus ke arah orang yang sudah merusak momen khidmat tadi dengan tidak tahu malunya. _MC_ acara nikahan inipun juga bertingkah sama, berhenti mengucapkan pidatonya, lalu matanya secara horor melotot tajam kepada si biang onar tersebut.

" _Akh_! _Arkhem_! _Ekhem_!" Jaemin bungkam. Sesekali berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering. _Duh_. Ampun Tuhan. Dirinya tidak bermaksud untuk merusak suasana tadi, Demi Apapun itu! Tapi ya, astaga, mau bagaimana lagi, Jaemin itu tipikal orang yang kalau bersin suaranya akan keluar dengan sangat menggelegar. Jadi Jaemin tidak bisa banyak kutik lagi jikalau hasrat ingin bersinnya keluar. Kan, manabisa dia menahan bersin, nanti yang ada bisa-bisa dia malah mati.

Jaemin berusaha tidak memedulikan pandangan dari orang-orang yang sejak tadi masih terus memerhatikan dirinya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit-langit gedung dengan acak. Intinya dirinya hanya ingin mengabaikan tatapan dari orang-orang saja. Cari aman begitu, daripada dia memedulikan tatapan itu, nanti yang ada, dia malah merasa malu sendiri. Jadi, lebih baik begini saja. Pura-pura tidak tahu dan pura-pura seolah tidak habis terjadi apa-apa.

Dan semua orang yang sejak tadi telah beralih atensi untuk menatap Jaemin kini sudah kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Sang _MC_ sibuk melanjutkan pidatonya. Semua tamu undangam sibuk mendengarkan dengan khusyuk. Dan pokoknya semua sudah kembali ke kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

" _H_ _uuuuuu_ _h_." Akhirnya Jaemin bisa bernapas lega juga. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaemin mendengar seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya terkekeh pelan. Mendengar itu sontak Jaemin langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau menertawakan diriku?" Tanya Jaemin sambil berbisik tidak percaya, pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang tidak lain adalah Jeno.

Usut punya usut, mereka ini sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan dari salah satu tetangga mereka. Tetangga mereka ini cukup baik, dia seorang perjaka tua, baru menikah di usia lewat lima puluh. Pria itu ramah. Berkepribadian baik serta suka menyapa tetangga dengan baik. Jadi, tidak heran saat sosok itu menikah, dengan baik hatinya orang itu mengundang seluruh keluarga yang ada di komplek mereka.

Dan Jaemin serta Jeno, sedang mewakili keluarga masing-masing untuk datang ke acara ini. Iya. Hanya Jaemin dan Jeno dari keluarga mereka yang datang. Jisung? Jisung sedang sibuk bermain dengan ibunya Jaemin yang katanya sedang malas keluar rumah, jadi wanita itu menyuruh Jaemin untuk datang sendirian ke acara kawinan ini.

"Kepribadianmu sangat unik, Jaemin. Jadi, mau tidak tertawa rasanya sangat sayang." Jeno berucap, sedikit menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan supaya bisikannya tidak dapat didengar oleh orang lain di sebeleh mereka.

Jaemin mendengus. Menatap Jeno tidak suka.

"Kau pikir cara bersin orang itu termasuk ke dalam kepribadian? Dasar aneh." Cibir Jaemin dengan mulut berdecih.

Jeno hanya terkekeh saja untuk menanggapi hal itu. "Kau mengataiku aneh tapi tidak berkaca pada diri sendiri, Ya Tuhan." Jeno geleng-geleng kepala dengan tidak percaya.

Sayup-sayup Jaemin mendengar jika pengantin wanitanya telah masuk, dia menengok sebentar. Sedikit tersenyum saat melihat sang mempelai wanita terlihat begitu manis, lembut, dan bagi Jaemin, wanita itu terlihat begitu keibuan. Mungkin karena faktor usianya yang sudah matang _kali_ , _ya_.

Jaemin yang tadi sebenarnya ingin membalas perkataan Jeno langsung urung. Dia menyibukkan diri untuk ikut hanyut ke dalam prosesi acara ini. Bertepuk tangan pelan ketika yang lain bertepuk tangan. Begitu diam dan kalem di saat suasana sedang senyap-senyapnya. _Duh_ , dia jadi terlihat seperti anak baik-baik, ya?

" _Hei_ , entah kenapa, melihatmu jadi kalem seperti ini aku malah takut. _Hahaha_." Ini entah sedang mengejek atau bagaimana, tapi sepertinya Jeno memang sedang berkata jujur. Di akhir kalimatnya pria itu bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa pelan. Dengar kan? Pria itu memang tidak sedang bercanda dengan kalimatnya.

" _Ssstt_! Diam, kau harus diam. Kita harus menghargai yang punya hajat. Jangan seenaknya." Jaemin menasihati. Pandai sekali jika soal nasihat-menasihati orang. Bisa saja bicaranya ini. Sekarang orang itu bahkan ikut tersenyum damai ketika sang mempelai wanita telah berdiri berdampingan dengan si mempelai prianya. _Ah_ , di mata Jaemin, pemandangan itu terlihat sangat indah. Kapan, _ya_ , dia bisa seperti itu juga? Maksudnya, bisa berdiri dengan bidadari surganya. _Eh_? _Ah_? _Aduh_ , bicara apa sih dia ini. Suka ngelantur saja pikirannya. Kerjaan saja belum dapat, _nah_ , boro-boro jodoh. _Ngipi_ saja. Bangun, Na, bangun!Ini sudah siang! Jangan tidur terus!

" _Ah_ , romantisnya." Jaemin bertepuk tangan. Tidak terasa kedua pengantin telah usai mengucapkan janji setia sehidup-semati mereka. Kini, si mempelai prianya sedang mengecup mempelai wanitanya dengan lembut, di dahi. _Haih_ , meleleh sendiri Jaemin melihatnya. Pemandangannya sangat romantis. Romantis sekali!

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, Jaemin. Kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti ingin cepat-cepat menyusul mereka." Jeno menegur Jaemin yang sejak tadi terus _mupeng_ ke arah kedua pasangan bahagia itu. Rasanya, kelihatan sekali jika Jaemin ingin cepat-cepat menyusul. Jeno tertawa saat menyadarinya. Maksudnya, membayangkan Jaemin menikah di usia semuda ini, entah kenapa rasanya akan sangat lucu sekali. Jaemin yang banyak tingkah, sedikit aneh, sering bersikap di luar nalar, dan agak bagaimanalah pokoknya, akan menikah? Punya istri dan anak? Konyol. Sungguh! Pasti akan sangat lucu sekali jika hal itu memang sungguhan terjadi.

"Entah kenapa, aku sedang berandai-andai jika setelah dapat kerjaan nanti aku akan langsung menikah. Soal pasangan itu gampang. Aku ini tampan kan? _Yakan_ , _yaakan_? Aku tampan _kan_?" Jaemin narsis, menunjukkan wajah _sok_ berkharismanya kepada Jeno yang hanya langsung dihadiahi dengan dengusan pelan oleh orangnya.

"Iya, kau tampan. Tapi tidak lebih tampan dari Jisung." Jeno tersenyum lebar. Berniat mempermainkan Jaemin dengan jawabannya.

Sementara Jaemin sendiri cuma mendelik tidak suka kepada Jeno.

" _Hei_ , mana ada begitu. Aku dan Jisung? Tentu saja lebih tampan diriku. Kau tidak lihat kontur wajahku? Ini sempurna, Lee Jeno- _ssi_. Sempurna. Menyerupai kontur wajah seorang pangeran." Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengelus rahang beserta dagunya dengan bangga di hadapan Jeno.

" _Hm_ , kau tampan tapi tidak lebih tampan dari Jisung. Pokoknya begitu, Jisung kan anakku. Jadi terserah aku ingin bilang apa, Na Jaemin- _ssi_." Balas Jeno, dia mulai berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan ketika kedua mempelai pengantin sudah berjalan beriringan di altar.

Acara pernikahan itu berlanjut ke prosesi jamuan yang diadakan di luar gedung. Semua tamu duduk dan sibuk menyantap makanan serta minuman yang dihidangkan. Dengan ditemani iringan musik lembut yang dimainkan oleh sebuah kelompok musik yang telah diundang di pernikahan ini, acara jamuan ini benar-benar terasa tenang dan nyaman.

" _Aahh_... Sudah lama aku tidak minum _wine_." Jaemin meneguk _wine_ -nya dengan wajah gembira. Satu gelas _wine_ habis hanya dalam hitungan tidak lebih dari tiga detik. Jeno yang ada di sebelahnya menatap tidak peduli. Dia lebih memilih untuk sibuk menikmati suasana acara yang tenang ini dalam diam.

"Kau tidak minum, _hyung_?" Jaemin bertanya, mengambil segelas _wine_ lagi dari tangan seorang pelayan yang sejak tadi terus berwara-wiri membawa nampan yang penuh dengan minuman, terlebih _wine_.

Jeno menggeleng tenang. Menyendok _cake_ -nya dengan lembut lalu menyantapnya dengan gaya yang elegan. Benar-benar terlihat sangat indah. Ini di mata Jaemin. Jaemin menyaksikan cara Jeno menyantap _cake_ -nya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Merasa jika cara makan seorang Lee Jeno sangatlah terlihat begitu keren dan elegan, anggun namun juga terlihat sangat jantan. Seperti seorang bangsawan. Caranya menyendok _cake_ , memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, ketika mengunyahnya. Astaga, Jeno benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pangeran, kawan.

Merasa bahwa itu keren. Jaemin segera menaruh gelas _wine_ -nya di meja. Menatap _cake_ yang ada di depannya dengan sorot serius. Dia mengambil sendoknya dengan halus, mencoba meniru cara makan milik Jeno. Menyendoknya dengan amat lembut, lalu pelan-pelan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Begitu lembut dan halus. Mengunyahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Mendongakkan kepala, dan tak lama kemudian mulai tersenyum dengan _sok_ elegan.

 _Hei_ , _hei_ , _hei_. Bagaimana? Dia sudah terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan belum? Sudah? Sudah kan? Pasti sudah kan? Iya kan? Tentu saja iya! Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu beginipun, aura kebangsawanannya itu tetap akan memancar dengan kuat, karena asal kalian tahu saja, dia ini sejatinya memang seorang bangsawan.

 _Ngipi_ saja terus kau, Na Jaemin!

"Jaemin? Jaemin? Kau, _ok_? Jangan menyeringai begitu, bersihkan bibirmu. Ada cokelat yang tersisa di sana." Jeno mengguncang bahu milik Jaemin selama beberapa kali untuk menyadarkannya. Jika kalian mau tahu, Jaemin sejak tadi terus tersenyum dengan kelewat aneh, dan di matanya senyuman itu malah terlihat seperti sebuah seringai. Dan lagi, Jaemin menyunggingkan senyum semengerikan itu dengan bibir yang terlihat kotor, bernodakan cokelat di beberapa sisi, lebih tepatnya di bagian sudut dan atas bibirnya.

Jeno mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tisyu yang ada di tengah meja, tapi belum sempat tangannya meraih kotak tisyu tersebut, Jaemin malah sudah keburu membersihkan cokelat yang ada di sudut bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang berantakan. Dan hasil akhirnya, bukannya terlihat lebih bersih, tapi malah semakin terlihat berantakan. Jaemin meratakan noda cokelat itu sampai ke pipinya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil di mata Jeno.

" _Ck_." Jeno berdecak, sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkah Jaemin yang macam anak-anak itu. Dengan tisyu di tangan, dia menarik wajah Jaemin. Membersihkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dari pipi, rahang, juga mulutnya. Rasanya seperti membersihkan mulut milik Jisung. Atau Jaemin saja yang aura kekanakannya terlalu kuat? Entahlah, Jeno hanya akan fokus saja. Matanya begitu menelisik. Tidak beralih sama sekali dari wajah milik Jaemin.

Namun, tiba-tiba, sebuah momen tidak terduga yang kejadiannya tidak diharapkan sama sekali mendadak terjadi. Mata milik Jeno secara tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata milik Jaemin, rasanya, dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik, dunia seolah berhenti berputar.

Jeno secara perlahan, seperti kena hipnotis, mulai menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang masih berada di atas pipi milik Jaemin. Menahan napasnya pada saat itu juga. Dan matanya tidak bisa berpindah ke lain tempat selain tetap terpaku pada mata milik Jaemin yang sejak tadi juga terlihat sama terpakunya.

Suasana menjadi hening di antara mereka berdua. Jaemin tidak berani bergerak, barang sedikitpun dia tidak berani. Dia salah tingkah lebih tepatnya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Dan saat mau beralih tatapan, entah kenapa mata milik Jeno terasa amat begitu sayang untuk dirinya abaikan. Mata itu terlihat sangat indah bagi Jaemin. Begitu jernih, begitu bening. Pun, kornea matanya yang tajam, seolah memaksa Jaemin untuk tidak bisa beralih darinya. Astaga, apa sekarang Jeno sedang menghipnotis dirinya? Sampai dia jadi tidak bisa bergerak macam begini? Apa Jeno bermaksud untuk melakukan guna-guna padanya? Apa selama ini Jeno sudah benar-benar _ilfeel_ dengan tingkah anehnya jadi pria itu bermaksud untuk mengguna-guna dirinya? _Duh_ , Jeno _kok_ jahat sekali sih.

" _Ekhem_!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan saling tatap-menatap itu. Jaemin dan Jeno segera memallingkan wajah masing-masing. Jeno menarik wajahnya dari Jaemin, berpaling muka dan memilih untuk memerhatikan para tamu yang sedang sibuk berbincang. Jaemin pun sama. Seusai mendengar suara deheman keras itu, dirinya segera mendongak. Menatap langit malam yang nampak indah, meski tanpa bintang. Rasanya sulit menemukan bintang di kota-kota padat macam Seoul ini.

"Terima kasih sudah datang di acara pernikahan kami, Jaemin, dan tetangga baru kita, Jeno- _ssi_." Ternyata yang datang menginterupsi itu si empunya pesta sendiri. Pria amat matang dan dewasa itu datang menyapa secara langsung bersama dengan istri tercintanya yang sejak tadi terus memeluk lengannya.

 _Aigo_ , pemandangan ini terlihat sangat manis di mata Jaemin.

Segera berdiri dari duduknya, Jaemin mengikuti pergerakan dari Jeno yang sudah menyambut jabat tangan dari kedua mempelai bahagia tersebut.

" _Ahya_ , sama-sama. Kami juga ingin berterima kasih sudah diundang kemari. Pestanya sangat bagus, dan makanannya, enak." Jeno tersenyum, selalu sama, basa-basi jika kita didatangi oleh si empunya pesta.

Jaemin ikut-ikutan saja. Dia tersenyum, tersenyum amat manis kepada kedua mempelai. Menyalaminya dengan sopan sebelum ikut-ikutan basa-basi layaknya yang dilakukan oleh Jeno.

"Makanannya sangat enak, paman. Benar-benar enak. Membuatku ketagihan, dan rasanya ingin makan lagi, lagi, dan lagi." Jaemin bercanda tapi mengucapkannya dengan lagak yang serius. Padahal faktanya dirinya cuma baru mencicip sesendok _cake_ saja, tapi tingkahnya seolah dia sudah menghabiskan seloyang besar makanan yang dihidangkan. Dasar, bibit-bibit calon penjilat dia ini, caranya bicara memang benar-benar licin, seperti ular.

"Kalian bisa saja menyanjungnya. Apalagi kau, Jaemin. Jika memang benar begitu, kau bisa ambil sebagian makanan di dapur untuk dibawa pulang." Ini hanya sebatas bercanda, si mempelai pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan paman oleh Jaemin itu berbisik pelan. Mengucapkannya dengan nada bergurau hingga memancing tawa dari tiga orang lainnya yang ada di sana.

"Ya sudah, jika begitu nikmati hidangannya. Kami akan lanjut menyapa tamu yang lain. Nikmati dengan sepuasnya, _ok_ , Na Jaemin?"Gurau sang mempelai pria sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jeno dan Jaemin menghampiri tamu lainnya.

Jaemin cuma tersenyum lebar saja setelah itu, melambai pelan padanya dan kembali duduk ke kursinya. Begitupun Jeno. Pria itu juga kembali duduk ke kursinya. Mencoba menikmati _cake_ -nya kembali. Dan bicara soal _cake_ , Jaemin mendadak merasa diingatkan kembali dengan kejadian yang tadi.

Kejadian tadi yang mana? _Halah_ , yang _itulho_. Yang saat matanya dengan mata milik Jeno saling bertatapan. Iya, bertatap-tatapan, yang tatap-tatapannya itu berlangsung lama. Saling memandang, saling terdiam, saling terpaku, dan ya dia yakin semua itu pasti akan berakhir dengan canggung jika saja Paman Oh, si perjaka tua yang baru menikah itu tidak datang menegur mereka.

Untung saja, untung sekali tadi Paman Oh datang. Jika tidak? Pasti mereka akan berakhir dengan canggung. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

 _Haduh_ , Paman Oh memang penyelamat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin dan Jeno memutuskan untuk pulang bareng karena mereka datangnya pun bareng. Mereka berjalan beriringan, bersisihan, sambil menikmati minuman isotonik di tangan masing-masing. Mereka tidak mengobrol, hanya terus berjalan bersama dalam diam tanpa diselingi obrolan sama sekali.

Jaemin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu dipikirkan. Membayangkan sesuatu yang juga tidak perlu dibayangkan. Pokoknya saat ini Jaemin cuma sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting, sejujurnya.

Sementara Jeno, dia sendiri juga sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Entah sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang, membuka aplikasi sosial media, menjelajahi portal berita, atau apapun itu, nampaknya pria itu memang sedang sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Hingga keduanya telah sampai di halte bus, dua-duanya masih terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak memedulikan satu sama lain. Tidak mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Jaemin yang bahkan sudah mulai menyanyi-nyanyi pelan juga tidak ditengok oleh Jeno sama sekali. Jeno pun, yang sesekali berdehem juga tidak dihiraukan oleh Jaemin sama sekali.

Mereka ini sebenarnya kenapa _sih_ , _kok_ bisa sampai saling tidak menghiraukan begini? Terlebih Jaemin, yang biasanya banyak tanya, banyak tingkah, banyak omong, kenapa mendadak jadi pendiam begini? Jika Jeno, tidak mengherankan juga, sejak dulu dia memang sudah dan selalu begini, pria itu dari lahir pembawaannya kan memang kalem, halus, tidak banyak omong, dan tenang. Beda hal dengan si Jaemin itu.

Saat bus datang, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bus secara bergantian. Jeno mengalah, dia membiarkan Jaemin masuk terlebih dahulu. Jaemin tidak peduli-peduli amat, dia haya mengedikkan bahu lalu melangkah saja di depan Jeno. Di dalam bus, mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang sebelah kanan. Puji Tuhan, mereka masih bisa dapat tempat duduk. Jarang-jarang sekali hal semacam ini bisa terjadi.

Di dalam bus mereka masih sama-sama diam. Kali ini giliran Jaemin yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Anak itu sedang membuka aplikasi bertukar pesan. Mengecek barang kali teman-teman dekatnya ada yang mengiriminya pesan. Tapi sialnya, ternyata tidak ada satupun orang yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _Duh_ , kasihan sekali orang ini.

Jeno sudah tidak menyibukkan diri lagi dengan ponsel, tetapi dia malah kelihatan sibuk melamun. Entah melamunkan apa, melamunkan Jisung barangkali? Tapi kelihatannya tidak juga. Tidak mungkin seorang ayah melamunkan anak dengan wajah seperti itu. Bukan seperti apa-apa juga sebenarnya, hanya saja ekspresi wajah Jeno saat ini tidak pantas untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang ayah yang sedang melamunkan anaknya. Wajah itu terlihat seperti sedang frustrasi memikirkan hal semacam pekerjaan atau apa begitu.

Tapi, entahlah. Jeno melamunkan apa itu, hanya Jeno saja yang tahu. Kita yang tidak merasakannya mana paham. Kita kan sudan jelas tidak ada yang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Ekhem!" Jaemin pura-pura batuk, dan berdehem. Supaya suasana di antara mereka tidak terlalu sepi-sepi sekali.

"Omong-omong, istrinya Paman Oh, lumayan juga, ya. Dia cantik." Kembali, Jaemin mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Jeno yang menangkap suara itu langsung menoleh ke arah orangnya. Dia menatap Jaemin, yang entah beruntung atau tidak, ternyata Jaemin sendiri juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Dunia itu lucu. Kehidupan itu penuh akan drama. Dan semua drama kehidupan itu terasa sangat aneh.

Lagi-lagi, entah untuk yang keberapakalinya, mata mereka kembali bertemu. Kornea bertemu kornea. Sorot tajam yang penuh akan ketegasan bertemu dengan sorot indah yang bening. Mereka saling terpaku pada mata milik masing-masing, lagi.

Ini acara apa sebenarnya? Kenapa setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, suasananya langsung berubah menjadi begini. Sunyi, senyap, sepi, dan bagai tanpa adanya kehidupan sama sekali.

Tiada yang bersuara. Jaemin bungkam. Mulutnya terlihat merapat.

Jeno pun demikian. Ia terdiam. Terpaku. Dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di saat matanya hanya mampu terpana pada mata indah milik Jaemin.

"Aaaw!"

Sampai akhirnya bus yang mereka naiki mengerem mendadak, dan berhenti dengan tanpa pemberitahuan, membuat Jaemin langsung mengaduh sakit karena tubuhnya sedikit agak terdorong ke depan, dan hal itu langsung menghentikan acara saling tatap mereka. Namun, dibanding dengan saling tatap, sehabis itu ada hal yang lebih aneh lagi yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Yaitu Jeno yang dengan secara reflek memegangi tubuh bagian depan Jaemin, yang bermaksud untuk menghalangi anak itu supaya tidak semakin tersorong ke depan, malah membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi semakin canggung. Dari samping kiri Jeno memegangi pundak kanan Jaemin dari depan. Dan Jaemin, langsung menoleh ke arah pria itu. Menatap lengan yang melindunginya itu sejenak, sebelum dengan konstan menatap ke arah si empunya tangan.

Sebuah lagu romansa seolah mengudara, menjadi latar suara dari kejadian itu. Bunga-bunga musim semi seolah berguguran di belakang mereka. Mengitari mereka dan membuat mereka seolah nampak bagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang dirundung oleh perasaan kasmaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Na, nanti sehabis bimbel, langsung pulang. Jaga rumah. Mama mau pergi ke Jeju, menyusul papamu." Ibu Jaemin bersuara, memberi tahu Jaemin untuk langsung pulang sehabis bimbel nanti. Syukur sekali Jaemin sekarang sudah tidak menganggur lagi, anak itu sudah mau ikut bimbel untuk mempersiapkan ujian CPNS-nya tahun depan.

Baguslah. Batin Ibunya Jaemin tepat di saat tahu jika sang anak mau untuk ikut bimbel tersebut.

"Na? Dengar mama bicara tidak, sih?!" Wanita berwajah cantik itu berseru dengan kesal saat kalimatnya tidak direspon sama sekali oleh sang anak. Ia menoleh ke arah anak semata wayangnya, dan langsung ingin berteriak murka saat dilihatnya sang anak malah melamun sambil menyangga dagu.

Dasar anak kurang ajar!

Orangtua bicara malah diabaikan macam begitu!

"NA JAEMIN!"

Jaemin langsung terlonjak. Dia terkejut setengah mati. Suara teriakkan dari sang ibu terdengar sangat memekkan telinga miliknya. Ditambah dirinya yang sedang melamun, membuat suara teriakkan itu seolah terdengar seperti suara petir yang mendadak menyambar dirinya di siang bolong.

Jika begini, buyar sudah semua lamunannya soal, _ekhem_ -semua kejadian yang terjadi semalam, _ekhem_ -kejadian yang dialaminya bersama dengan Jeno. _Ekhem_ -kejadian saling tatap juga efek dari kejadian itu, di mana sejak saat itu entah bagaimana bisa, jantungnya sering berdetak sendiri jika dirinya kembali mengingat-ingat momen di saat mereka saling bertemu, dan bertatap-tatapan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. _Duh_ , _kok_ rasanya jadi panas begini ya jika mengingatnya kembali.

Sudahlah lupakan! Sekarang fokus saja kepada ibunya sebelum ibunya mulai marah dan mengamuk.

"Apa? Apa? Mama membuat orang kaget saja!" Jaemin berseru, tidak terima diteriaki oleh ibunya dengan sedemikian rupa, meski sebenarnya dirinya juga sudah sadar jika semua itu memang salahnya sendiri. Siapa suruh, orangtua sedang bicara tidak didengar tapi malah melamun macam begitu, dasar anak durhaka, begitu namanya sedang cari perkara dengan orangtua. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya tidak suka saja jika diteriaki macam begitu sampai dibuat kaget, jadinya ya begitulah, ia berseru kesal kepada ibunya sendiri.

"Apa? Apa? Kau yang maunya apa, anak nakal! Diajak bicara pakai suara pelan tidak dengar, tapi saat sudah bicara pakai suara keras malah menyalak begitu pada orangtua! Dasar durhaka!" Ibunya Jaemin yang tadi sedang sibuk memasak sarapan berjalan menghampiri Jaemin yang sedang duduk di meja makan untuk menjewer telinganya keras. Dia kesal punya anak bandel macam Jaemin.

" _AW_!" Jaemin berseru kesakitan. Ia memegangi tangan ibunya yang menjewer telinganya, menariknya supaya segera lepas dari telinganya. Rasanya sakit asal kalian tahu saja!

"Sakit, MAAA!" Jaemin berteriak kencang di saat ibunya semakin mengencangkan jewerannya.

"Masa bodoh!" Ibu Jaemin tak acuh. Merasa bodo amat saat sang anak terus berteriak kesakitan, peduli setan, salah sendiri sudah mengabaikan kalimat darinya, dasar anak bandel!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin sedang dirundung perkara. Sejak tadi otaknya terasa sangat rewel, susah untuk disinkronisasikan. Matanya fokus melihat ke arah papan tulis, namun isi kepalanya sejak tadi terus sibuk melamunkan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah pasti dapat kalian tebak sendiri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jeno. Ya Tuhan, Jaemin sudah tidak waras pasti sekarang.

Kenapa sampai sekarang dirinya masih memikirkan soal pria itu. Hanya karena tatapannya saja, dirinya jadi terasa sangat melankolis macam begini. Sering melamun, berdebar sendiri saat mengingat momen saling tatap mereka, dan pokoknya dirinya jadi sangat tidak waras sendiri jika bayangan pria itu sudah lewat di dalam pikirannya.

Sial! Jaemin jadi merasa aneh sendiri sekarang!

"Jaemin, sudah baca pesan dariku? Hari ini, kelas Bahasa Korea kosong, diganti besok sore jam empat. Jadi, kenapa masih bertahan di sini? Biasanya setiap kelas sudah selesai kau langsung tancap gas untuk minggat dari tempat bimbel ini?" Chaeyeon, teman sekelas Jaemin memberitahukan, menepuk bahu milik Jaemin pelan sambil menyerahkan buku paket milik anak itu yang tadi sempat dipinjamnya.

"Ha?" Seolah kembali kumat, otaknya yang tidak pernah sinkron sama sekali itu membuat Jaemin hanya mampu terperangah bengong saja ke arah temannya. Ia menatap Chaeyeon dengan tatapan bodoh miliknya. Lalu beralih menatap ke sekeliling, yang ternyata kelas Bahasa Inggrisnya telah berakhir. Sial. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa fokus.

"Kelas Bahasa Korea kosong, Na Jaemin. Diganti besok sore jam empat. Bagaimana? Sudah dengar kalimatku dengan jelas?" Chaeyeon mengulangi kalimatnya dengan halus dan pelan, supaya Jaemin dapat menyimaknya dengan benar. Kesal dia jika harus terus mengulang-ulang ucapannya.

Jaemin berbinar. Matanya terlihat seperti bintang kejora yang sedang bersinar dengan terang di atas langit sana. Ditatapnya Chaeyeon dengan tatapan indahnya itu. Dirinya sedang sangat senang sekarang. Hari ini dirinya bisa pulang lebih awal. Kelas Bahasa Korea kosong! Jadi, tanpa perlu _ba_ - _bi_ - _bu_ lagi, dirinya bisa langsung minggat dari tempat les ini. _Aza_!

" _Perfect_! Berarti, sudah tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, setelah ini aku mau langsung pulang! Baik Chae, terima kasih sekali untuk informasinya!" Jaemin beranjak dari kursinya, membereskan isi tasnya yang tidak seberapa dan segera berlari kencang keluar dari kelasnya, menghirup bebasnya udara yang ada di luar sana. Ouh, dirinya merasa seolah telah hidup kembali sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno adalah seorang orangtua tunggal yang usianya sudah hampir mencapai kepala empat. Tidak, tidak sampai tiga puluh sembilan juga, usianya masih tiga lima. Menjadi orangtua tunggal sejak Jisung baru dilahirkan, lebih tepatnya hampir menginjak empat tahun silam.

Latar belakang hidupnya tidak ada yang menarik amat, menurut dirinya sendiri. Ia menikah di penghujung usia dua puluhannya. Dengan teman sekelasnya saat masih SD dulu. Tiga tahun menikah, barulah Jisung lahir.

Ia berpikir, dahulu keluarganya adalah gambaran sempurna dari keluarga bahagia itu didefinisikan. Namun, ada kalanya hal yang telah kita bayangkan tidaklah akan sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Berangan-angan jika kelak ia dan istrinya sudah memiliki anak maka kebahagiaan keluarganya akan menjadi sempurna. Dan bermimpi jika hal itulah yang akan menjadi gerbang awal dari sebuah keluarga bahagia terlahir.

Namun, nyatanya. Segala titik berat yang terasa sangat sulit untuk dijalankan malahlah bermula dari sana. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari proses persalinan anak pertamanya. Ia berpikir segala proses kelahirannya akan berjalan dengan baik. Namun, pada kenyataannya, segalanya terjadi dengan sangat di luar dugaan. Keadaan istrinya sangat lemah. Kondisinya benar-benar begitu menurun.

Hingga kemungkinan yang tidak diinginkannya malah terjadi. Ia tersedu pada saat itu. Bahagia mendengar nyaringnya suara tangis bayinya, namun juga harus terisak saat kabar buruk mengenai sang istri hinggap di telinganya.

Hidup itu berat.

Pada saat itu ia langsung berkata demikian di dalam hatinya. Hidup itu terasa sangat amat sulit.

Ia ditinggalkan oleh istrinya tepat ketika putra pertama mereka, harapan menuju gerbang keluarga bahagia yang mereka dambakan telah terlahir. Sesak hatinya. Ingin tersenyum namun semua itu terasa sangat amat getir.

Namun ia bukan anak-anak. Bukan juga remaja labil yang akan terus terpuruk pada titik berat itu. Dirinya sudah dewasa. Sudah seharusnya mampu mendoktrin diri untuk melapangkan dada terhadap segala cobaan yang telah menimpa. Dirinya harus bangkit. Juga harus berpikir jika kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya tidaklah hanya sampai di sana saja. Jalannya masih panjang.

Dan alasan besar mengapa sampai sekarang dirinya masih mampu bertahan adalah Jisung. Putra tunggal dan anak semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Yang benar-benar telah menjadi poros hidupnya. Tanpa adanya anak itu, sampai kapanpun, dirinya tidak akan tahu apa artinya hidup itu.

Putranya adalah hidupnya.

"Appaa!"

Suara teriakkan membahana dari Jisung membuat Jeno yang tengah membaca buku di teras samping rumahnya langsung terlonjak dengan terkejut. Ia tutup bukunya dan alihkan atensinya kepada sang anak yang sekarang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Waktu sudah senja, matahari mulai menampakkan kilau oranyenya di awan dengan indah. Jeno suka itu. Pemandangannya sangat memukau mata.

"Ada apa, dan barang apa yang kau bawa, sayang?" Jeno menatap anaknya dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Sang anak berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa sebuah tas kecil yang entah berisikan apa, yang jujur saja dirinya merasa penasaran dengan isi tas itu.

Jisung terkikik dengan senang. Menghampiri sang ayah lalu memamerkan tas kecil yang dipegangnya di hadapan ayahnya.

"Jicung dapat hadiah dari Jaemin hyung. Tadi, Jicungi juga dibelikan banyak cokelat!"

Jeno tersenyum, menengok isi tas tersebut yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali cokelat. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dengan sedikit agak kurang suka. Cokelatnya terlalu banyak. Dan ya, dirinya sedikit khawatir jika anak tunggalnya tersebut akan memakan keseluruhan cokelat itu dalam waktu singkat.

"Kata Jaeminni hyung, cokelatnya harus dibagi dengan appa." Jisung menengadahkan tangan ayanya lalu mengisinya dengan cokelat. Namun hanya dua keping cokelat saja, padahal jika diperkirakan di dalam tas tersebut telah tersimpan lebih dari tiga puluh keping cokelat.

Dasar Jisung, bibit-bibit orang maruk.

Jeno tertawa pelan. Dia menarik anaknya, mengangkatnya dalam gendongan sebelum berdiri dan berniat untuk membawanya masuk ke rumah.

"Jisung pelit sekali, ya. Omong-omong kenapa Jisung bisa diberi hadiah oleh Jaemin hyung." Mengajaknya bicara sambil menggendongnya menapaki tangga, ingin membawanya ke kamar. Hari sudah malam, sudah saatnya Jisung untuk tidur.

Jisung mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Katanya hyungi ingin berbagi kebahagiaan saja, soalnya tadi katanya hyungie habis menang lotte. Appa, lotte itu apa?"

Jeno menaikkan satu alisnya, "Lotte?" Membeo tidak paham.

Jisung mengangguk. "Iyaaa lotte.."

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Jeno mengangguk paham sambil berseru pelan. "Aah, lotre sayang. Lotre. Semacam undian keberuntungan." Membuka pintu kamarnya, lagi-lagi sang anak mendesak untuk tidur bersamanya. Katanya dia takut jika tidur sendirian, ada monster seram di kolong kasurnya, begitu adunya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah, lalu Jaemin hyung mana? Tidak mampir?" Jeno bertanya heran, tidak biasanya anak itu tidak mampir main ke rumahnya saat mengantarkan Jisung pulang setelah menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama.

Jisung menggeleng sedih. Bibirnya maju, dia cemberut.

"Jaeminni hyung katanya cibuk. Cedang tidak mau mampil, jadi tadi langsung pulang setelah mengantal Jisungi."

Jeno hanya membulatkan mulutnya saja, paham. Dia mendudukkan Jisung di atas ranjangnya sebelum mengambilkan piyama tidur milik anak itu. Mengambil tas kecil yang masih saja ditenteng oleh anaknya dan meletakkannya di meja. Waktunya untuk beristiragat, bukan bermain lagi.

"Sikat gigi, ok?"

Jisung mengangguk semangat, kembali naik ke dalam gendongan sang ayah dan memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Sesekali juga mendaratkan kecupan tipisnya di pipi sang ayah. Entah mengapa, rasanya dirinya merasa sangat rindu dengan ayahnya.

Jeno tidak ambil pusing, hanya membiarkannya saja. Berpikir jika anaknya sedang dalam suasana ingin bermanja. Maklum, beberapa hari yang lalu anaknya kan habis sakit. Jadi sekarang sikapnya jadi agak manja begini.

Selesai menggosok gigi, Jeno segera membawa sang anak ke ranjang kembali.

"Appa." Bisik Jisung ketika sang ayah menarik selimutnya. Ia mendengar ayahnya sedikit berdehem, menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sebelum mendudukkan diri di tepi rajang.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Jeno bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jicung boleh tanya tidak?" Berucap ragu, bangkit dari berbaringnya lalu menatap ayahnya dengan lekat.

Jeno menatap anaknya heran, sekaligus penasaran. Anaknya bertingkah serius, seolah apa yang hendak dikatakannya adalah sebuah hal yang sangat penting.

"Jisung ingin tanya apa?"

Dengan antusias, Jisung mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang ayah. Menatapnya dengan mata bulat-bulat.

"Appa, kenapa aku tidak punya umma?"

Pertanyaan singkat. Tidak panjang. Hanya terdiri dari enam kata saja. Namun efeknya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan sesederhana itu. Ini bukan masalah sepele. Ini bukan juga pertanyaan kacang yang esok harinya dapat Jeno lupakan. Bukan. Ini bukan hal remeh macam begitu.

"Apa karena Jicung nakal? Jadi Jicung tidak bisa punya umma seperti yang lainnya?" Memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sang ayah yang tengah terdiam dengan memakai pancaran mata polos miliknya.

Jeno semakin terdiam. Memejamkan matanya dengan seerat mungkin. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering. Ingin bicara namun tak sanggup, ingin bernapas pun rasanya menghirup udara juga berat. Hatinya bertalu-talu, kepalanya pening, dan jantungnya seolah terasa seperti sedang dirajam habis-habisan.

Ini bukan sekali dua kali Jisung pernah menanyakan perihal ini, seharusnya dirinya sudah lebih dari siap dan lapang dada saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun, entah mengapa dirinya tidak pernah bisa untuk melakukannya. Rasanya masih sama. Dirinya masih belum sanggup mengendalikan rasa sesak yang muncul saat pertanyaan itu muncul dari hati lugu milik sang anak.

Sesak, dan menusuk sampai ke ulu hatinya. Seolah ia telah gagal menjadi sosok ayah sekaligus ibu bagi anaknya. Seolah segala hal yang telah dilakukannya selama ini masihlah belum cukup dan tidak ada seberapa. Seolah selama ini dirinya hanya diam saja sampai tiada hasil yang berarti yang dapat membuatnya pantas untuk disebut sebagai sosok orangtua yang berhasil.

Dia merasa payah. Seolah tanah yang diinjakinya masihlah memiliki kasta yang lebih tinggi jika itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin di rumah sendirian. Dirinya merasa bahagia. Serasa dunia hanya miliknya seorang jika di rumah tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Dengan memakai earphone, menggendong seplastik besar camilan renyah yang rasanya sangat gurih, juga dua botol besar soda, dirinya dengan bahagianya berjalan ke arah balkon. Ingin memuliakan diri di sana untuk mencari sensasi kesejahteraan hidup di bawah terangnya cahaya bulan purnama yang kebetulan malam ini tidak tertutupi oleh sedikitpun awan.

Sempurna.

Menikmati camilannya, duduk santai di kursi pantainya, menganggukkan kepala seirama dengan lantunan lagu yang didengarnya, juga mendongak senang menatap langit. Astaga, rasanya seperti hidup kembali.

Beginilah cara sederhana bagaimana Jaemin menikmati hidupnya.

Sambil meracaukan nyanyiannya, iya meracaukan, bukan menyanyikannya. Suara aneh milik Jaemin lebih pantas disebut sebagai racauan bukan nyanyian. Tapi masa bodoh, yang penting Jaemin bahagia. Sambil meracau Jaemin mengedarkan penglihatannya. Menatap sekeliling dengan memakai mata jernih miliknya. Ingin melupakan kepenatan hidup barang sejenak. Ah, indahnya jalan hidup ini.

Bergumam-gumam aneh saat tidak bisa mengikuti lirik lagunya, mata Jaemin jatuh terpaku dalam kurun waktu yang lama ke arah balkon sebelah. Balkon rumah milik tetangganya, Jeno, yang belakangan sedang sedikit ia hindari dan antisipasi karena debaran anehnya saat bertemu dengan pria itu.

Tak ingin dikata belagu, Jaemin mengangkat tangannya hendak menyapa, namun hal itu ia urungkan saat dilihatnya pria itu tengah menundukkan kepala dengan dalam sambil memegang sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada di tangan pria itu.

Pemantik dan rokok.

Jaemin menghentikan acara kunyahannya. Duduk menegakkan punggung dan melepas earphonenya dengan pasti. Matanya membulat tidak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Jangan. Begitu batinnya.

Rokok itu belum tersulut. Jeno hanya memegangnya sambil memainkan pemantiknya. Kepalanya menunduk. Tatapan matanya sepertinya kosong. Pria itu terlihat hanya mengeraskan rahang sambil memainkan pemantiknya serius.

Jaemin berdiri, berjalan ke sisi balkonnya. Merapat pada pagar balkonnya sambil memasang wajah khawatir. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya tergerak secara reflek untuk mendekat kepada pria itu.

Dilihatnya pria itu masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

Jaemin tahu benar. Pria itu pasti sedang dalam masalah pelik yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai masalah sederhana yang keesokan harinya dapat diselesaikan. Masalah ini pasti panjang.

Jaemin berdehem keras dari sisi balkonnya dan memastikan jika Jeno mendengarnya.

Benar saja. Pria itu langsung tersentak. Kepalanya terangkat dan menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka segera bertemu dan Jaemin cepat-cepat tersenyum kepada pria itu.

Melambai pelan padanya dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Bulannya indah." Ucapnya sedikit keras sambil mendongak, munjuk bulan yang malan ini memang benar-benar nampak indah dengan telunjuknya.

Jeno terdiam. Ia kaku. Ucapan Jaemin tidak terlalu ia dengar. Ia sangat terkejut. Merasa tersentak saat Jaemin mendapatinya sedang dalam keadaan ibarat kata sedang dalam keadaan jatuh. Ia tatap rokok dan pemantiknya yang masih ia pegang dengan pandangan kosong, sebelum secara reflek ia jatuhkan ke lantainya dengan begitu saja. Dirinya merasa tidak habis pikir, seperti baru saja kehilangan akal.

Beralih dari bulan dan kembali ke Jeno. Jaemin menatap pria itu sambil tersenyum, menopang dagu dengan tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas pagar balkonnya.

Dilihatnya pria itu masih berwajah kaku. Rahangnya pun masih mengeras. Jaemin menarik kesimpulan jika pria itu masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

Jaemin menatap mata pria itu, dan melebarkan senyumannya. Ia ingin menyampaikan rasa pedulinya kepada pria itu melalui tatapan matanya.

 _Aku ada jika kau ingin bicara, dan mari membaginya denganku._

Jeno semakin terdiam. Matanya terasa gentar. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Dan mendadak bulir-bulir kecil keringat muncul membasahi dahinya. Ia balas tatapan dari anak itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang nampak teramat getir.

Langkahnya melaju ke arah sisi balkonnya. Dan mereka saling berhadapan di sana dengan jarak lima meter yang memisahkan.

 _Menjadikanmu sebagai cawan untuk sebagian perasaan sesak yang kurasakan._

Jaemin mengangguk. Seolah mereka sedang bicara lewat mata dan dirinya memahami arti tatapan milik Jeno.

"Ingin minum bersama? Aku tahu kau menyimpan wine mahal di ruang kerjamu."

Melihat Jaemin tersenyum lebar ke arahnya membuat Jeno tidak tahan untuk membalasnya. Kini giliran dia yang mengangguk kepada Jaemin, menyetujui ajakannya sambil masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

!

 **Yang ada waktu mohon dibaca.**

Chapter 2 Ff ini ada dua versi. Pertama yang uda tamat sama yang kedua adalah versi chaptered.

Tapi sebelumnya.

Mohon maaf ini yang publish Ff ini bukan Hirudinea nya langsung.

Tapi temennya.

Dan sekalian mau klarifikasi aja. But sblm itu balik lagi bahas ff ini.

Ada dua versi, sempet bingung mau publish yg mana. Dan akhirnya dgn kesepakatan bersama, Hiru bilang mending publish yang chaptered aja. Mau ngetroll dia.

Jumlah review uda memenuhi. Tapi jumlah viewers blm. Jujur jumlahnya blm ada 1k.

Dan untuk next chap mau ditarget lagi.

Wae? Biar seru aja. Biar reader juga ada kerjaan juga.

Targetnya review harus tembus 110 dan viewers harus mendekati 3k.

 **Nah sekarang bahas Hirudine. Pokoknya untuk semua Ff dia uda selesai kok. Tapi publishnya gak akan dalam waktu dekat. Karena apa? Entah, dia maunya gitu pokoknya. Katanya biar kalian semua pada kangen sama dia, eh sama ffnya dia. Kalian mana kangen authornya, yang kalian tunggu cuma Ffnya bkn authornya. Author mah apa, minta direview malah dikata ngemis. Eh kok nyindir. Iya kemaren ada reader jahat gituin hiru, dia cerita ke aku.**

 **Terus klarifikasi selanjutnya.**

 **Hirudinea di mana kok yang publish temennya?**

 **Hiru sedang lemah, renta, sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa melakukan hal yang bebas sampek beberapa tahun ke depan. Hiru pokoknya sedang gak bisa diganggu. Dan dia kayaknya juga gak bakal ngeluarin karya baru.**

 **Hiru kenapa?**

 **Gak papa. Hiru hanya... ya gitu deh. Gausah diceritain detail bgt nanti malah dikata drama.**

 **Anaknya uda lahir. Gendut imut dan menggemaskan. Cowok. Beratnya kemarin katanya 3 kilo lebih. Weowe. Sehat bener pokoknya.**


End file.
